The Family Lokison
by cg215
Summary: (Pt 3) Loki and Sigyn are raising their twin sons in Vanaheim, unmarred by war or crisis, when Loki is finally asked to settle his debt as Ragnarok approaches.
1. Small Family

Loki Laufeyson, son of the deceased frost giant and adopted into the Odinson clan of Asgard, looks widely upon his home in Vanaheim. He is out with his young sons, Narvi and Vali, twins with his wife Sigyn, spending the day teaching them about the local plantlife and some basic spells. They are a few years old now, grown enough to run on their own and come into their own personalities in much the same way Loki once did with his adopted mother, Frigga, at this age.

The boys are rowdy but proper, and walk straight like their father on formal occasions and when company arrives. But here in the field, they are playing together as any set of young boys would, tossing one another about in the grass and getting their brown tunics dirty. Loki is standing on the hill watching them, smiling. His hair is tied behind his neck as it has been for many years now, no longer flowing in his face to show his dominance.

As he watches the boys, Loki can't help but remember times with Thor in Asgard, running through the palace halls and even in the green fields after horse riding lessons. When they were young, they were truly brothers, always concerned that their mother would come out and catch them roughhousing. Thor was much stronger than Loki even then, but Loki was much less affected by losing a game; Thor would often cry and quit if he thought that the ending would not be in his favor. While playing hide and seek, Loki learned fast that Thor was impatient; as Loki began to learn magic, he would project himself in several areas to make sure his older brother would always be the victor. The two were quite a pair, clashing in so many ways, yet bonded together until their adulthood. It was a shame that their kinship did not last.

"Alright, boys, that's enough, we have much to do today," Loki yells out to them, his arms crossed but a pleased expression on his face. Narvi and Vali turn to see him, and giggle quietly while standing. The two are not identical. Vali is much darker than Narvi, looking much like Loki did in his youth, and is more slender and sharp than his brother. This young boy's hair is stark black, and ends at his ears; Loki keeps the boy's hair short like the rest of the young children in Vanaheim. Narvi, on the other hand, is darker skinned like their mother, and has her lighter, chocolate hair. His mannerisms are much more gentle, forgiving, and patient. He is the more mature of the two, and favors time spent with Sigyn over long walks and magic lessons with his father.

After a long day spent in the fields, examining berries and digging in the soil for good roots for potions, Loki leads the boys back to their home in the small mountain fortress of Vanaheim. Though Loki honestly prefers the bustling Don City to this small place, Sigyn insisted on keeping the boys secluded for a few years before exposing them to their potential notoriety with the people. He has kept much of his nature bottled up since last battling Thor several years ago; despite denying a few urges here and there to invade or make allies with other worlds, Loki is genuinely happy raising a family.

The boys enter their fur-covered tent first, being greeted by their mother, who is preparing a meal for them. Sigyn's hair has grown long, reaching halfway down her back, and she is dressed in her usual brown frock. Since giving birth, her figure has finally returned, but time has etched small lines across her face that are particularly noticeable in the dim light. She smiles widely at her sons, and embraces them with open arms.

"Narvi, what has gotten on your face, my dear child?" She wipes her fingers down his nose, leaving a clean swipe beneath. "And you too, Vali, you both are just covered in dust!" The boys are smiling and laughing, and Sigyn swipes at them to go wash up. When she stands, Loki is standing behind her in silence, with his arms behind his back. She turns to look at him, and his eyes reflect the smile that covers his face.

"And you, my dear husband, are no less dirty yourself," Sigyn says as she touches his face, and tucks a strand of hair that has fallen in front of his ear.

"Ah, but my love, what fun would learning be if there were no games afoot?" He strokes his index finger down her nose in the same way she did to Narvi, leaving a streak on her face from his soiled hands. Sigyn notices and swats at Loki's shoulder in jest, laughing. Loki leans in and kisses her gently and quickly, now a routine motion, before walking to the back of the tent to the washbasin.

A knock on their tent disrupts the family's gathering; Loki and Sigyn look at each other, and their smiles fade. No one in the village would knock and not announce him or herself. Loki stands straight and walks with purpose to the door of the tent, with conviction.

It has been years, but they knew this day would come.


	2. Sons of Loki

Narvi and Vali have spent much of their time as children out in the fields of Vanaheim, unsupervised. Their mother has no fear that they will get into too much trouble, and their father has taught them well how to protect themselves and each other from strange creatures. But the two have become stronger in their magic while practicing on their own, and discovered things they have decided not to share with their parents.

For example, their Nanny, Grid, taught them that there is no such thing as cold magic, and they should only focus on spells that bring light and warmth into the world. But one night, while working on a candle spell, Vali gestured his hand at Narvi's practice wick and snuffed it out. Again, they tried to repeat the trick, and were successful every time, without whispering any incantations or invoking special potions. The only peculiar thing about their discovered spell was that they both had cold, blue hands afterwards; an easy thing to fix, as they would simply light the candles again to warm up before bedtime.

The two boys discovered something else while out in the Vanaheim forest. They came across a small cave marked with a series of runes; being young boys, they were not afraid of the darkness, and ventured in without a care, expecting to claim the space as a private retreat for games. But when they reached what they thought was the end of the cave, the two emerged in bright light on the other side of a portal into the golden realm of Asgard. Sitting on a rock outside of a mirrored cave in this new world was another young boy only a few years older than the two of them. He was blonde and scruffy, much more stocky than these two, but smiled when they emerged from the light. They are puzzled at the trick, but do not worry themselves with questions of why or how.

Narvi and Vali approached the boy, who was not afraid of the two mystical children who appeared from the cave. He was overly joyful to have playmates. They made fast friends with this young child, named Modi, and returned every other day to their portal cave to meet with him, having apparently found the only safe passage without an experienced guide. Modi could tell by the children's odd dress that they did not come from Asgard, so he took it upon himself to educate them about his home. He told them about Asgard's customs and purposes, the Allfather Odin, and the tragic tales of fallen royalty from the throne. The boys soaked in the stories like old tales in books from their mother, all the more fascinated to overlook the gleaming city below during each visit. This continued for a number of weeks without any other person in the boys' party of three.

On one particularly quiet morning, Modi decided to invite the boys down the hill to the city, their first encounter with other Asgardians. The boys were taught well, and presented themselves straight and tall for each passerby. Narvi in particular was concerned with how long he and Vali had been gone from home; Vali did not share his worry, and was instead struck by how flippantly Modi treated the people in the street. He acted as if he was better than all of them, and walked right up to the grand palace gates without care.

Upon entering the palace, all three boys stood at the end of a long hallway, and were approached by a tall and stocky man. Narvi and Vali do not keep eye contact with him, instead choosing to face the floor. Modi did not keep composure well, and jumped into the man's arms. "Father! I have brought you my new friends, Narvi and Vali!"

The man leaned down to look at the boys.

"Now, why don't you raise your faces, and let me have a look at you, hm?" Both did as they were asked, and looked at the man's gaze. The tall man's eyes were a deep blue, almost like the sky after a storm, and his face was covered in scruffy beard. But his expression showed kindness and welcoming. Vali didi not trust him, aware of his father's stern warnings against strangers, but Narvi knew that it was better to be polite than openly afraid.

"What is your name, sir?" Narvi asked with his small voice. The child may be young, but smart as well.

"I am Thor, son of Odin the Allfather, young man. You and your brother have come a long way, have you?" Thor was always good with children, and this was no exception.

"Yes, we come from Vanaheim, where our father and mother live." Narvi was proud to recite his home and station, this being the only time he was ever asked. Vali kicked him to be quiet.

"And you, young one, look terribly familiar. What is your name again?" Thor asked Vali kindly, but with a sideways look of puzzlement that he could not quite place the boy's face.

"My name is Vali Lokison, sir." Vali did not look Thor in the eye when telling his full name, still not trusting the man. But Thor was immediately taken aback by this response, standing up, giving a stern command to Modi.

"Take these boys home, Modi." Thor started to walk away, a pensive hand on his face.

"But father!" Modi insolently protested the action.

"I said, take them home." Thor did not need to say much else, and Modi obeyed, taking the boys back to the cave and wishing them a fond farewell until they should meet again.

When Narvi and Vali made it home on that night, they promised one another to keep their cave secret, and to not ever tell of the stranger in Asgard. As usual, they were greeted happily by their mother Sigyn, and told to quiet down by their father Loki, who announced that they would spend the next afternoon in the field learning new spells.


	3. Calling

Loki apprehensively approaches the door of the tent. Vali and Narvi peek out behind the back wall to see the visitor.

"Who is it, father?" Vali, in his curiosity, interrupts the silence. He is met with a stern look from Loki.

"Back, you," Loki holds his hand behind him, his expression no longer the content father and husband. Now, fear is written all over Loki's face, and Sigyn ushers to take the boys away when the loud knocking strikes again. Narvi jumps to see over his mother's shoulder as Loki opens the door.

Initially, Loki is stunned by who stands before him, as he is alone. They stare, expressionless at one another, merely standing straight in a presentation of wills. Minutes of uncomfortable silence pass between them. But Loki cannot wait any longer to be, yet again, presented with his almost certain fate.

"Heimdall, Gatekeeper of Asgard, how might my humble home be of service to you?" Loki is dripping with his usual sarcasm, but sure that Heimdall knew the secret that he was alive long before this day. The fallen prince even bows a little, and presents the small tent with a gesture of an open arm. Sigyn can't keep the boys back much longer, and Narvi and Vali burst into the front room just as Loki's arm aims inward. Both of the children's mouths hang open, together openly gasping at the tall and dark man in the doorway. His gold helmet and warrior stance makes him appear as someone from legend.

"Are you from Asgard?" Narvi asks, this time his politeness overshadowed by the yearning to hear the man speak. Sigyn and Loki both are shocked to hear this escape his lips, as they made a point not to teach the boys about their former home, not until they were old enough to understand the family's circumstance. They cannot help but be frozen.

"Why yes, young one, I am from Asgard. I am Heimdall, Gatekeeper of the Bifrost. And who are you?"

Narvi speaks quickly before his parents interrupt.

"I am Narvi, this is Vali, my brother, and we are the gatekeepins of the Lokison realm!" The boy's enthusiasm and misspoken words are charming, but frightening to Loki's ears. Sigyn quickly shushes him, giving both of the boys a stern look of impending punishment if they say another word. Narvi's smile falls, and he lowers his head in apology, his brother echoing the motion to the right. Sigyn rises to stand next to her husband in the doorway, holding his hand in preparation for whatever announcement is to come.

"Well, Heimdall of Asgard, you heard the boy's purpose. And what is yours?" Loki is silently praying to the sprirt of Frigga that Heimdall will spare him until no longer in the sight of his sons. Heimdall's eyes give away nothing, only shining yellow in the light, clearly searching Loki's heart for a hidden motive or plan of action. The Gatekeeper's gaze shifts to Sigyn's, giving her the same treatment of exposure, making both of his subjects feel naked before him. Loki squeezes Sigyn's hand once in anticipation.

"I have been ordered, by Thor Odinson, to enter Vanaheim for the purpose of summoning the Lokison family to their true home. It is their duty as Asgardians and those with titles to serve as warriors."

Both Loki and Sigyn stand motionless before Heimdall, unsure of what they have just heard. Was it truly an invitation to return to Asgard? Or is he here as a ploy to get Loki to surrender before Odin and his brother?

"What battle do you speak of, Heimdall?" Loki, in true form, has the courage to speak and break the silence, despite his apprehension.

"Asgard faces a grave enemy, one that anciently threatened the welfare of Yggdrasill. The serpent Jormungand has awoken, causing great earthquakes on Midgard, threatening the lives of the humans their. Once he has had his fill of their people, he will surely regain power to awaken Surtur, to cycle through another Ragnarok. Surely you remember the legend, Loki?"

Loki was somewhat familiar with the history of the Ragnarok cycle, a constant spin of foe against foe to destroy the realms and remake them again. The Allfather's great enemy Surtur, the fire giant responsible for the repetitive forging of the Twilight blade, was a force that could be weakened, but not destroyed. Loki always believed that the Ragnarok was far in the future, not imminently at his doorstep, with a call for him to defend a purpose he swore to long before discovering the false heritage within his veins.

Sigyn finally decides to speak. "Heimdall, Lord Gatekeeper, what good could we be in Asgard as enemies to the throne? With our children, how could we guarantee our own safety on those grounds?"

"You can't, Lady Sigyn, trust anything but the word of Thor. I believe his son, and yours, have something to do with this calling." Heimdall sneaks a look back at the boys, who have raised their heads and are looking his direction.

"When you decide to fulfill your duties to Asgard, come to the palace hall to be greeted and briefed. As Gatekeeper, I will allow you entrance by Thor's order." He steps forward, close to Loki, enough so only he and Sigyn may hear: "My word is conditional, Loki, on your continued alliance. You have been warned."

Loki and Sigyn watch Heimdall leave, stunned in the doorway of their home, faced with the conflicting emotions of fear and overwhelming joy.


	4. To Return

"Sigyn, it appears we have an urgent matter to attend to." Loki looks Sigyn with an old expression that she has not seen in some time; he has sarcasm dripping from his lips, but a secret joy beneath. "Our sons have brought us a new friend, now, haven't they?" His eyes shift to Narvi and Vali, standing like statues in the middle of the tent floor, unsure if they should meet their father's gaze.

"Yes, Loki, I believe you may be right." Sigyn turns and crosses her arms across her chest, now both parents looking down at the young children, who are sheepishly staring at the floor. They shuffle their feet in anxiety.

Loki walks to the boys and kneels in front of them. Gently using his index fingers to raise their faces to his eyes, he looks at them with concern. But he cannot help but see their innocence, the harmless act that must have brought Heimdall to their home in Asgard's time of need. Could it be that they truly met Thor's son while out on the road, or even Thor himself? Is this how Loki is to repay Thor for saving his dear Sigyn so many years ago? Loki says nothing, and embraces them in a tight squeeze against his chest.

"You have some explaining to do," he says, eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. It has been so long since Loki felt the need to cry, now made stronger by the responsibility of fatherhood. He feels Sigyn's soft hand on his shoulder, pressing down slightly, and he holds the boys tighter. Loki is inexplicably yearning for the closeness of his family, similarly threatened by the prospect of returning to Asgard. He cannot be sure that he won't lead them to grave danger, yet he knows that his debt to Thor will forever haunt him if it isn't settled.

"Loki, we don't have to go. They've known we've been here all this time, and said nothing. We don't have anything to be ashamed of if we don't answer the call." Sigyn can feel Loki's fear, and echoes it; but she can't help but feel he has needed this gesture to be whole again. Their life on Vanaheim is simple, unexciting, and so unlike the life that Loki wanted so badly to prove himself to. It could be their chance to redeem his name and, finally, return home.

Loki ponders Sigyn's words, but doesn't release the boys, even when they squirm with discomfort. Vali raises his arms and embraces his father in return, queuing Narvi to follow. Both of their small pairs of hands pat Loki's back, catching the tail of his long hair, twirling it in their fingertips. Loki feels so simple, so unworthy of Heimdall's audience, even that of his sons before him now. What has become of him since being banished from Asgard?

"We are Aesir, Sigyn, even if some of us are more Jotun than others," Loki says as he pulls away from his children. His eyes shine red and his face reflects the same blue countenance he had when the boys were born, which surprises and even frightens them to see. They touch his face in the silence. "But you, my sons, are just as much entitled to the throne as anyone would be."

"What throne, father?" Vali asks, confused at Loki's declaration.

"The throne of the kingdom of Asgard, Vali. You two are the young princes, now." Vali and Narvi look at each other, and back again at Loki. Having been raised in Vanaheim, a world without rulers, the concept is foreign and strange. How could they be princes of a kingdom that belonged to their friend Modi?

"Go clean up, boys. In the morning, we have a journey ahead." They don't argue, and turn to go back to the washroom. The quiet evening that Sigyn planned for her small family was so spectacularly interrupted that the fire beneath their meal let out, and she walks to the table to relight it. Loki stands behind her, silence filling the small tent, only punctuated by the sounds of water splashing from the boys. He places his hands gently on her waist, pressing his forehead into her upper back. Sigyn wraps her arms around herself to grasp his hands on either side.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Loki?"

"Yes, my dear Sigyn. We must."

...

The morning is quiet, too quiet. Loki has called his uncle Freyr to meet the clan and see them off. Grid is also present, helping Sigyn pack the boys for the journey. She has wrapped the children's swaddling blankets into a small bundle for Sigyn to take, the remnants of her husband's old cape, the character that still tied them together after all these years. But Grid has another surprise, tucked away and hidden.

"When you arrive in Asgard, you will know what it is for," Grid tells Sigyn, not revealing what she placed at the bottom of her satchel. They kiss each other gently on either cheek, with prayers and a hope that they will see each other again soon. Sigyn's small family journeys forward with Loki at the head.

"Father, where are you taking us?" Narvi and Vali ask the question simultaneously, their twin brains always on queue with one another. The small cave that they used as a portal between Vanaheim and Asgard was passed at least an hour ago.

"We have been summoned to Asgard as guests and warriors, and as such, cannot sneak into that realm through secret means, my sons. We are going to a site of the Bifrost, where we will call forth the gatekeeper, who will open the door to us." Loki recites the instruction as if reading from a book, and it surprises Sigyn, though she is understandably nervous. She has never traveled through the Bifrost, and is fearful that her small sons will be injure along the way.

"When we arrive in Asgard, stay together. There will be no wandering, no conversing with the local folk. We will report to the palace gates and converse with Thor, if the Allfather still allows us to."

"Loki, do we know if the Allfather will grant us passage?" Sigyn considers that Thor is not as all-powerful as he often pretends to be.

"If Surtur has awoken, then surely the Allfather needs all the assistance he can receive. We have to trust that Thor would not lead us, all of us, into danger." Loki says this with a silent prayer in his heart to Frigga, in the same manner as when he saw Heimdall, that she would not allow the boys to venture into danger at their hands. He stops his horse, instructing his wife and children to line up beside him.

"Heimdall, we ask that you open the Bifrost and bring us to Asgard!" Loki yells out to the purple Vanaheim sky, seemingly into nothing. They are only greeted by silence. For a few minutes, Sigyn looks at Loki apprehensively, considering this a sign that they should abandon their calling to serve.

Loki's heart only falls for a moment before the loud, crashing wind of the Bifrost smashes down around them.


	5. Greetings

Travel through the Bifrost is not entirely harmless, as it is loud and difficult on the body. While Vanaheim is close to Asgard, the journey still takes minutes of pressure and sound, blinding light, and an unknown destination. Loki leads the pack of his family through, looking forward to the blinding target, listening for any signs of distress from his children. Sigyn cannot open her eyes, too afraid to face the heights or the view of the stars whizzing past. Narvi and Vali are smiling, forever courageous watching their father ahead. Loki's expression is one of battle and force that they have never seen.

The four of them are thrown into a whirring room of cogs and wheels, all of them stumbling to catch their feet. Loki stands straight as fast as possible, not used to this new Bifrost's power, his body now forgetful of the journeys he once took with Thor long ago. Sigyn gathers the boys to stand in a line and then joins Loki's side, looking up to see Heimdall standing at the Bifrost control sword. The Gatekeeper is regal, much taller on his pedestal than on the floor, and does not have kind eyes towards the Lokison clan beneath him.

"Go to the Judgment Hall to meet with Thor and the Allfather. They are expecting your arrival." Loki nods to Heimdall's order, but doesn't take his gaze off of Heimdall's golden eyes until they are all on their way down the rainbow bridge into Asgard; Narvi and Vali shuffle their small feet as fast as they can to catch up with their father's tall stride.

This walk from the Bifrost seems so much longer than Loki remembers it. He takes in the view of Asgard around him. The golden city towers over the horizon, and the sky is open to many more stars than Vanaheim's hazy atmosphere. A thick nostalgia comes over Loki, and his stride slows a bit; but the fallen prince's shoulders are still square and commanding even without old armor to keep him upright. He is aware of his fortress attire, still clad in brown canvas, his hair clean and tied in the back with twine. The hide boots he wears make an unsatisfying thud on the bridge's surface, and Loki closes his eyes to remember the clamoring of horse hooves racing to the Bifrost site. It once was the soundtrack of so many battle cries with his brother. Now, as he leads his own small army of a family, he can't help but think of this place as a vacation of sorts. This journey is but a fantasy, an impossible return to a glory that Loki destroyed with his own greed for unmanageable power.

Sigyn is struck with homesickness, but she doesn't lead on that she is emotional at this return. Her eyes scan the city skyline, just as amazed now at Asgard's stars as she was at Vanaheim's moons the first time she saw them. She follows behind her sons and Loki, watching the boys mimic her husband's posture. Sigyn is suddenly aware of her overwhelming pride, and for the first time in years, she is shedding quiet tears over Asgard.

Despite the boys' excitement, the family is able to pass through the city unnoticed thanks to their unassuming attire. The nine realms of Yggdrasill are preparing for war, and it's obvious in Asgard's streets. There are new soldiers being trained at every corner, recognizable by their flippant attitude toward the gaudy palace uniform. The men laugh with each other and compare the heights of their helmets, somewhat of a show in manhood, while the strangers walk past. Sigyn remembers how the inexperienced soldiers around the palace during the Chitauri attacks made the environment dangerous; she clutches the shoulders of her sons to keep them from accidently steering into a practice fight.

When the clan walks into the palace, Loki slows down considerably. He leads them up the lonely steps, past a number of guards who clearly do not recognize him, and cannot help the racing thoughts that dominate his mind. What will be waiting for them at the top of the steps? Will Thor be able to keep his word and spare him from another painful episode with The Allfather?

Loki's thoughts are interrupted by Narvi and Vali simultaneously calling out to their friend. "Modi!" They yell and scurry to hug him, but Loki holds them back.

"Boys, we are not done yet. Come along." He looks harshly at Modi, recognizing Thor's commanding bloodline in the boy's pink cheeks and curly hair. The child is afraid of Loki, obvious by his wide-eyed expression, and backs away.

Their footsteps echo in the great hall. Loki hasn't thought of this place since he held Sigyn's limp body in his arm, aware that he would one day have to answer for Thor's favor. Odin can be seen sitting in the throne, Thor standing tall at his side, waiting for the troupe to meet them.

Loki doesn't know what to do. He wants to bow in humility to save his neck and those of his children, but he also wants to deny their request for help and declare his perseverance to survive these years without them. Sigyn is attendant at his side, but doesn't reach out her hand, instead concerned for her own welfare and appearance; she stands fearless with the boys in front of her. Her expression is stoic.

"And so, this is the Lokison family of Vanaheim, I presume?" Odin's words drip with disdain, clearly unhappy that he must make audience with Loki. But for all he knows, Odin owes Loki his life, and feels indebted enough to keep only his tongue sharp.

"We have come, as requested, to defend Asgard in this Ragnarok." Loki makes special concern to articulate that they were invited to come here. "Might I present to you my sons, Narvi and Vali, alongside my wife Sigyn, whom you know." He presents them with an open arm, and Sigyn curtseys while the boys bow slightly.

"Indeed. And we welcome you back to Asgard, Lady Sigyn, oh Goddess of Fidelity. It seems your perseverance has paid off, hasn't it?" Odin is equally dismayed that Sigyn is still here. But his snark doesn't faze her.

"You are welcome here in Asgard as long as you swear to defend her. Your betrayal will be dealt with swiftly and surely. Is that understood?" The Allfather looks deep into Loki's eyes, and is met with an unwavering expression. Loki only responds by standing up a little straighter.

"Good. There are chambers here in the palace prepared for you. As of now, you are defenders of Asgard, nothing more. So do not take liberties that you do not possess." The subtext of Odin's statement is meant to alert Loki that he is not royalty here and will not be treated as such. He dismisses them with a flippant wave of his hand.

Loki catches eyes with Thor one time as they are led out of the judgment hall. His older brother is smirking, clearly pleased that Loki has ventured out of hiding to honor a forgotten oath.


	6. Revelations and Reintroductions

Word spreads fast through Asgard's hallways. Loki and Sigyn are barely able to make it to their empty chamber before the whispers and stolen glances peek around every corner. Sigyn acknowledges some of the servants running through the halls, squinting their eyes to get a better look and the inevitable gasps of disbelief once they are recognized. Narvi and Vali have a ball sliding on the stone floors, such a familiar game that Sigyn used to play, disobeying their mother's orders to behave themselves.

Their assigned room is a floor beneath the judgment hall, but is nothing to scoff at. It is the size of Frigga's room above, with a balcony that opens to the front of the palace. The boys are fortunate that they have a separate bedchamber. Narvi and Vali cannot get enough of the view, and hang over the balcony's edge to get a better look. Sigyn catches her breath when running to pull them back in; despite the wreckless nature that she was once filled with, her motherly instincts are overprotective and still apprehensive about Asgard's attitude towards her sons.

Not even an hour has gone by when a small knock on their door disturbs the process of unpacking. Loki has said next to nothing since arriving, and Sigyn has been battling questions from her sons, still unsure if she should reveal to them why they were never told of their Asgardian roots. Modi, Thor's young son, stands in the doorway, politely asking if Narvi and Vali can come join him in the courtyard for a game.

Sigyn initially sighs, aware that letting the boys go will mean more questions later, but she nods and lets them leave with Modi. She considers who that boy's mother might be, as surely he is old enough to have been born before they came to Asgard with Pluto; it isn't impossible that Modi was illegitimately conceived during Thor's days of many lovers, and Sigyn thanks herself quietly that she cannot be counted among his many conquests.

Once the boys leave, Sigyn sits beside Loki on the bed, watching him. Loki has his elbows on his knees and is lightly knocking a knuckle against his lips, a nervous habit that Sigyn first saw from him on the night they met. He is still silent, contemplating what being in Asgard means for him. But Sigyn's soft hand on his back forces him to turn his head, and he lowers his arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to answer them any better than you can." Loki is referring to Narvi and Vali's nagging questions about who they really are. How could he tell his children that their heritage was kept from them? Was it really their heritage at all, even if Loki hadn't destroyed the ties with Asgard through war and betrayal? His eyes are burning and itchy with tears, a weakness he has tried to keep from his sons, but cannot deny Sigyn's unfailing ability to drag out the most vulnerable aspects of his heart.

"Loki, we can't help but take it one day at a time. We lived happily in Vanaheim, you were finally honored as you _should_ be, and even if they were to restore your title here, it would not meet what you were given there." It feels false to try, but Sigyn tries to reassure Loki by reminding him of his status on Vanaheim.

The green world does not recognize itself in Yggdrasill as a major power, but Loki is the only man ever declared to be a Vanir ruler. Shortly after Sigyn was revived from the brink of death, Freyr and Grid brought forth a declaration from the Don City, affirming that Loki's sorcery set him apart above all, and would grant him asylum and allegiance with its people. It was a simple gesture, one that meant little in terms of actual responsibility, but Loki had been declared the King of Vanaheim long before being sought out by Asgard as a warrior. He had chosen to keep it private, not willing to go through the inevitable debate with Odin over whether or not his title meant anything at all here.

"Our sons will find out one day, but it does not have to be this evening. Let them play and make acquaintance with the Aesir. I'm sure that, in time, they will understand and be thankful for their upbringing." Loki is trying to be relieved by her words, yet is struggling to feel as though the meager standing he had in Vanaheim weighs anything toward his mercy. Sigyn smiles at Loki, just as another knock interrupts them. She rises to answer the door, and he watches her walk to the back, aware that this must be a call for audience again with Odin and Thor.

"Odin the Allfather requests your presence in the judgment hall to meet before tonight's feast. He has also sent you some new robes to make you feel more proper in the palace." The guard that gives the order looks Sigyn from top to bottom, clearly implying that the robes in his hands are more appropriate attire for the palace, and that they look obviously peasant in their canvas tunics. He hands the fabric off to Sigyn, and she nods to send him away. She shakes her head in the realization that the order sounds so familiar to her, enough so that a shock of memory makes its way up her spine.

Sigyn walks back to the bed, where Loki is now standing, prepared to see what they have brought for them. Sigyn first unfolds robes for her sons, a matching set of gold and black fabric, embroidered with a delicate white thread in the form of small trees on the lapels. "How proper," she thinks, aware of how much they will hate wearing such a getup. The robe set aside for her is similar to theirs, a long sheath of gold and black, and much better quality than even the royal servantry robe she was once so familiar with. She will look like a suitable lady in this outfit, but Sigyn can't help but feel as though something is missing.

The attire brought for him takes Loki aback. He recognizes the armor as what he used to wear in formal occasions, criss-crossing gold metal, with everything else a deep black. It is missing his cape, as it would, but Loki holds up the breastpiece in front of him, and is suddenly struck with hard memory. Frigga made a point to teach Loki the intricacies of being a true gentleman, which meant standing and dressing as such; his armor was designed to reflect his natural taste, less showy and strong than Thor and Odin's, a style all his own. Loki is frozen, staring, tears streaming down his face. He was not forgotten in this house.

Sigyn looks over just in time to see Loki's internal struggle coming through. He throws the armor back onto the bed, and she embraces him. Sigyn curses Thor's name in her mind, angry with him for putting Loki through this emotional turmoil so suddenly, and without a word in between. He knew where they were, and yet Thor said nothing. Now Loki again fights with himself, where he belongs, and whom he can trust. So many years spent in peace have softened his spirit, and being thrown back into Asgard is causing his heart to harden. He wants to pull Sigyn in and, simultaneously, push her away.

Sigyn can say nothing, she just holds him close. Finally, after a few painful minutes, she pulls away to go through her pack. Loki is calming down slightly, but is so distracted by the shock of nostalgia that he doesn't notice Grid's gift. Sigyn walks back to the bed with a new green cape, this one crafted by the people of the Don City for Loki, covered in intricate embroidery all over. In the center do runes and knots surround the image of a grand fountain, emblematic of their life force of the Don River. It is obviously meant for their King. It symbolizes a new beginning for Loki.

"Let us see them deny you in this, my lord," Sigyn smiles, unaware of the grand gesture that Grid had given her. "And I know where your headpiece hides in this palace. I will not be hard to fetch."

Loki kisses Sigyn, more deeply than he has in some time. She drinks him in as she once did. Her hand caresses his face and wipes away the tears while doing so. Something stirs within her stomach, the same sort of shock that met her when she answered the door. They'd had a grand love affair, but Sigyn admits to herself that it had been dampened as the children grew and their responsibilities shifted from being selfish lovers to good, attentive parents.

Sigyn drifts her mind into fantasy as they finish preparing for the meeting. Perhaps being back in Asgard will awaken more than Loki's passion for power, but his desire for Sigyn as well.


	7. Presentation

Narvi and Vali return to their parent's chamber as the sun sets. When they enter the room, they are shocked to see their mother and father dressed unlike they have ever seen. Their mother is rushing back and forth to put things away, her hair curled and half up in silver pins. She has weaved a piece of green fabric in her hair. Sigyn catches the boy's glances and hurries them in to wash and get dressed, but Vali in particular is still so surprised to see his father dressed up in armor that he stands frozen. Loki stands taller than usual with thick, black boots that are buckled up to his knees. His back is turned to the door, and all Vali can see is a bright green cape draped over the towering figure. The boy notices that there is a curtain of black hair just past the man's shoulders, not tied back in his father's usual style. When Loki turns, Vali gasps, afraid to see his usually gentle parent looks so severe and pale covered in gold metal and black. But Loki kneels down and puts his hand on Vali's shoulder.

"My son, we can't waste time, now go get ready." Vali just nods quickly in affirmation, and runs to the back to join Narvi in the bath.

When the boys are finally dressed, Sigyn has already taken the time to add green to their outfits as well. Using some of the scraps from their infant blankets, she has pinned a small piece of green in the shape of a flower on each of their lapels. It doesn't look terribly out of place next to the tree embroidery; she felt it was only appropriate that they all match in the fashion they wish if Asgard was intent on having them all wear the same color. Sigyn already snuck out and found Loki's old helmet in Frigga's chamber, disguised by her own magic, and they are ready to greet Odin in the judgment hall.

Loki stands before the mirror, holding his helmet out in front. He cannot believe how much the reflection feels like a stranger. Narvi and Vali stand on either side of him.

"What is that, father?" Neither of the boys have ever seen real armor, much less anything as intricate as the great golden horns that Loki holds. He looks at them through the reflection.

"This is my birthright, children. And it will be passed to you when the time is right." He raises the helmet straight up before placing it, carefully, over his ears. It is tighter than he remembers. But looking back at himself, Loki is reminded of a time when being dressed like this meant that he was honored as a prince, often an escort to his mother through the great hall, even how he dressed himself for his wedding with Sigyn. Loki cannot help but smile to see his wife's smirk in the background, clearly admiring him.

"Come now, my love, don't stare." He kisses her gently, and leads the way out into the hall.

They walk as a family up the stairs. Narvi and Vali are struggling with their heavy shoes. Sigyn has to raise her skirt to make it up without tripping; her tunic never went down so far. She holds their hands as they go up each step, but is hypnotized by the sway of Loki's cape ahead. He walks with such ease, and carries himself so well. Loki feels entitled to be at the front. When they crest the stairs, he swiftly walks to the lit area that is clearly meant to be their standing place.

Loki has found his confidence, and positions himself before Odin, in front of his family instead of beside them. He gestures to Sigyn and the boys to stay put, and he takes a few deliberate steps forward. This time, he does not wait for The Allfather to speak first, and raises his hand to stop any incoming words from Odin.

"Graciously, my dear Thor and Odin, may I properly present myself to your audience. I announce my name to you as Loki Laufeyson, the rightful and true King of Vanaheim." There is a space of silence and disbelief from all who are present. Loki continues, with gestures to his family behind. "Again I introduce to you my sons, Narvi and Vali, who have made fast friends with Thor's son Modi. Might I say that this alliance of Asgard with Vanaheim will lead us all into a peaceful future." Loki has chosen his words wisely, and presents his station as a diplomatic angle for the benefit of all in the Ragnarok. He still has a very snakelike way about presenting himself, and awaits response from either of them.

It is Odin who finally breaks the silence. "Well, Loki, I suppose you are right about this alliance. Can the Don City be depended on to come to our aid should we call for it?"

"Should _I_ call for their help, yes, the Don City will answer." Loki leans forward while responding, intending to look somewhat intimidating but comes across as smug.

"And what of your rule? Is this why you agreed to come back to Asgard?" Thor seems confused. He still has not yet risen to the throne of Asgard, abdicating for the sake of a lover on Earth. Loki's change of station would explain why he chose not to attack Asgard again, but why would he keep it hidden?

"Why, I came because I was requested. We had no danger in Vanaheim, and were unaware of the impending war to ensue. My people are safe and unharmed in my absence, do not trouble yourself, dear Thor."

"Enough. We see your point, Loki, and keep our invitation and thank you for your allegiance. You have been called to us to brief you and your family on the situation of Jormungand." Odin is exasperated to hear Loki and Thor banter even for a few moments. "Your family is welcome to go feast before our arrival." Sigyn takes the boys by their hands and gives Loki a look that says, 'be careful,' before leading them back down to the great hall.

...

"The great serpent has already laid waste to much of Midgard, frightening the remaining humans underground. The waves it has released are already striking through Yggdrasill, and word has come that ships from Hel have been set loose upon the lower realms." Odin stands and walks from the throne to an open area where a projection of Yggdrasill stands. The image itself reflects the turmoil rocking through each world, with Midgard red and burning at its center, and a ghostly black mist surrounding two of the lower worlds from Hel to Jotunheim. Despite Loki's opening up of the Bifrost on the cold planet, it still stands, and the frost giants on that world are aligning with the dead armies to sail forward to Asgard.

"Do we go to where the battle is, or wait for it to find us?" Thor is fighting his urge to seek out battles. Odin shifts his eye from Thor to Loki, both standing as they once did in counsel to the next course of action.

"We still wait until we know where Jormungand goes next. He may choose to stay on Earth and conquer the lower worlds first, or he could awaken Surtur and send that beast here to defeat us in his wake. My sons..." Odin says the words and is met by a hiss out of Loki, and quickly retracts the slip. "Commanders, I will need your help to defeat him when he comes, which he surely will. For the survival of Asgard, you must be a team if we are to succeed against Surtur and survive this cycle."

Loki looks at Thor, then back at Odin, who is strong but reluctantly asking for his aide. "I will defend Asgard, for the sake of a promise I made to Frigga, but I will not defend _you_." Loki's statement is clear, that he will stand beside Thor, but he does it on his own accord and not for the approval or survival of Odin. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to if our only duty at this point is to wait."

Odin stares at Loki for a moment, feeling the smallest pang of guilt for the disdain coming from his former son's lips, and nods to him in dismissal. Thor gives Odin a pitiful glance, and follows Loki to the grand hall below.


	8. Brothers Without Blood

Thor rushes to catch up with Loki, still not as good at walking with a cape even after all this time. Since arriving, they have had no time to speak with one another; in fact, Thor hasn't spoken with Loki since watching his brother walk away weeping with the body of Sigyn draped over his shoulder.

"Loki, were you ever going to reach out to us after conquering Vanaheim?" Thor asks the question harshly, making assumptions about Loki's plans for the future. Loki stops dead in his tracks to address him.

"I didn't conquer the Vanir, brother. They respected me. They honored me. I did nothing but show them that Frigga did not waste her time, or theirs, in teaching me magic. Which is more than you ever did to represent this house to them." Loki tries to keep walking, but Thor stops him with a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Brother, what else was I to do? I couldn't go after you without guaranteeing all of Asgard invading Vanaheim. We were in a time of piece until you came with Pluto and his army. I thought you would want to be left alone and not face another punishment, and after our last exchange, I couldn't bear to watch your suffer through it again." Thor is somewhat of a bumbling person, but he has genuine compassion for Loki. His eyes do not lie, and his words are clearly grasping for some form of forgiveness or truce. Loki lets out a heavy sigh.

"No, brother. There wasn't much you could do. But why wait until my children stumbled upon yours? Why now, when you could have come to me when this began?" Here in the hallway, Loki and Thor are completely alone, and the silence after Loki's questions seem to dominate the atmosphere.

"I... I didn't know if you were really alive until I met them, Loki. When I last saw you, it looked as though you'd given up. I told myself when I met your boys that they couldn't possibly look so familiar to me, until they announced their names." Thor's hand squeezes Loki's shoulder so that his brother's eyes will raise and meet his. "Loki, when I saw Vali, all I could think was that he looked just like you. And Narvi has your impeccable and annoying sense of pride. You should be, you must be, very proud of them. My brother, a father!"

Thor's declaration of how impressive Loki's sons were even at their first meeting makes Loki smile. He is incredibly proud of them, happy to call them his. It's obvious that the honor of being a father is much more important to Loki than any throne, though he wouldn't have known it until he held those babes in his arms.

"They remind me of us, Thor. It pains me and honors me to see them with your Modi. I had convinced myself that they would be safer without this world, without the confusion of whether or not they belonged here. So I kept them from it. Selfishly. Because if I didn't belong here, why should they?" Loki's risen crest falls again at this revelation, admitting to himself why he kept them from Asgard all this time. He was jealous of his son's ties to Asgard through Sigyn, as he never truly belonged here.

"Loki, you do belong here. You are here now. And you have brought your family honor, even if it wasn't in your home first. Can you keep the promise that you made and be part of Asgard, even with your station in Vanaheim?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. And I will." Loki and Thor exchange a look of understanding and forgiveness towards each other. Any resentment that Loki has for Thor's respect from Odin is overshadowed by the debt he owes his brother, and his yearning to have more family than the one he created for himself.

"Besides, if I didn't have you, who else would appreciate the fashions of my people, Thor?" Loki laughs and shows off his cape, handmade and intricate, such a beauty compared to the tattered rag of a red cape that Thor wears, threaded at the bottom from so many treaded footsteps.

"Only you would care about appearances over true presence, cow, but I see your point." Thor smiles, and they walk to the great hall together, Loki removing his helmet to keep from drawing more attention than necessary from the surely surprised droves of people waiting downstairs.


	9. Sigyn's Solitude

These first few days in Asgard have been a blur for Sigyn, who has been busy trying to rehash friendships with the people she knew in the servantry, while keeping an eye on Vali and Narvi as they run through the palace halls. Her work as a mother is never finished, and she has barely gotten any time to sit in solitude, visit the graves of her parents, or even sleep for longer than a few hours. Loki has been off with the other commanders, monitoring the Jormungand at the Bifrost with Heimdall, or sitting in council with Thor and Odin. He has quickly regained some respect from the people here, though many of the nobility in the palace view him apprehensively. And why should they not? Sigyn remembers the small alliance of people that she rallied with after Loki's supposed death, but they were very few and difficult to see without risking the title of traitor.

Today, she finds herself wandering the halls much like she used to, now with forgiveness from the guards to do as she pleases. There were many years in which she could not travel alone in the palace without a purpose, and now she has the honor of being Loki's wife, bowed to by the people that she meets. It feels so unnatural to her. Even when she joked with Loki that the Vanir people called her a princess, she could not imagine one day being viewed as Queen, even a foreign one here. One particular young servant, a strong spitting image of Sigyn when she was that age, curtseys to her while she passes through. The gesture makes Sigyn unbelievably uncomfortable, and as soon as there are no witnesses, she uses her magic to hide from their eyes while walking through.

Sigyn comes upon Frigga's chamber, and while she came here the first night they arrived to retrieve Loki's helmet, she enters the room alone and closes the door as if she hasn't stepped inside in years. It has been so long since she trespassed here on the night she discovered the False Odin, changing the course of her life forever. The act seemed so innocent at the time, a refuge from the cold world of Asgard's night. She couldn't have known that her childhood admiration for a prince who barely knew her name could turn her whole world upside down in a single evening.

Today, the sun is shining into the balcony on Frigga's fountain. A statue of the queen now stands where she passed, erected since the nights Sigyn spent here with Loki. The artists captured the Queen's likeness beautifully, and even made her younger. Sigyn can feel Frigga's spirit inhabit the room, and she sits on the steps beneath the statue. In her solitude, Sigyn breaks down in tears.

She has been fighting an overwhelming urge to take the boys back to Vanaheim, away from the doom of war and the Ragnarok. In all of the business involved with the councils, she has overheard conversations of total destruction in the lower worlds, and the impending danger ahead. Sigyn is afraid, but is fighting her old habit of wanting to demand Loki's attention in such a dire time of need for it to be somewhere else. He did confess to her that part of his darkness after the serpent on the rock came from resentment towards her; Sigyn had insisted that her heart was all he could desire, when it was simply not in his nature to let his heart lead his mind. Though now there was no doubt that he had loved her even then, their passion for one another had fizzled somewhat, especially when the boys became old enough to interrupt the sparse alone time they had together. As she contemplates a possible escape plan out of Asgard should the battle be brought to their doorstep, Sigyn tries to remember the last time she felt him touch her out of anything but routine.

The thought alone makes Sigyn feel undesirable, and she cries even harder. How many tears has she shed over Loki since they met in this room? Too many, she thinks, though there are times of such great happiness that she cannot let this moment of weakness convince her that it has not been worth the fight. Sigyn rocks back and forth, really letting all of her fears and apprehension go, enjoying the release. She squeezes her hands too tightly, and her wedding ring twists just enough to poke uncomfortably against her palm. Sigyn lets out an audible 'ouch,' and looks down at the snake on her hand. It has been too long since she had it polished, and the small scratches on the gold paint a picture of time. The eyes, however, have never looked more radiant and green, which brings Sigyn an odd comfort. She thinks about how now the color represents her family, and not just her admiration. It calms her just enough to not be too startled when her solitude is interrupted.

Loki enters the room, all too wise to know that he would find her here after searching the other likely places. He closes and locks the door behind him. Sigyn doesn't rise from the steps, and hurriedly wipes the tears from her face, not wanting to present herself to her husband in such a manner. She wants to remain strong for him, and show her support for their purpose here, regardless of her fear.

"My dear Sigyn, what troubles you?" Loki isn't aware that he repeats the same words she first said to him on these steps, but it doesn't escape Sigyn, and it only makes her cry a little harder. He sits down beside her, genuinely concerned for his love, trying to understand why she would be upset on this beautiful day.

"Oh, Loki," she says, and he embraces her in a tight hug, holding her close to his chest while her sobs move her slightly with each breath. She rests her head on his shoulder, twirling her fingers in his hair, breathing in the scent of him. His new cape is the same material as the old, and it throws Sigyn back into a time of being wrapped with him in it, and she tries to feel any warmth from his body, but is barred by the cold metal of the armor. He doesn't wear the helmet, only using it for the formal addresses to the people, and she is grateful that she can at least have purchase to his locks. "I wish I could go back to that day. I wish we could find a way to be happy without having gone through so much pain. If I had just walked by, if I had just pretended the door was closed..."

"Shh, Sigyn, what else would you have done? It is just as much your nature to give comfort as it is mine to deny it." Loki pulls Sigyn away from his side, and looks her squarely in the eye. He tenderly touches her face, wiping away the stream of tears. It has been too long since they have been vulnerable together, with Sigyn needing the support. She decides it to better to confess her fears to him than keep them private.

"Loki, I am so afraid. What if we can't keep the children safe? Where would we go?"

"My love, nothing will happen to the children. I promise you, as long as I can help it, they will remain unharmed. When the time comes to fight, you will be safely away with them until the Ragnarok ends." Loki takes Sigyn's hands in his while he recites this promise, and she has no choice but to believe and trust his word. He led them successfully out of the carnage that was left after Pluto's army came through, and he did defeat the Chitauri while acting as Odin. Loki is a fine warrior, and an even more impressive sorcerer, enough to save her life after The Flame. Her life was safe within his hands, and now he was bound of word to save his children.

"Okay. I do trust you, Loki. You know that I trust you, yes?"

Loki smirks slightly, and nods a yes. His hand is still against her cheek, and he pulls her in gently. On the steps of the balcony, the scene is like one from young Sigyn's fantasies, with an armor-clad Loki leaning in to kiss her with the streaming sun behind them. It illuminates her hair, blinding away any lines of time on her face, highlighting his gorgeous features. They meet lips once, then twice, and Sigyn's hand raises to touch Loki's cheek in echo. At this touch, Loki lets out a long exhale of satisfaction, making the world around them disappear while he focuses on her every sensation. The light taste of Sigyn's salty tears is familiar and sad, but the clutch of her other hand on his shoulder ignites an old desire that he thought was long forgotten.

They pull away, and Loki raises an eyebrow at her. Without hesitation, he stands, and sweeps Sigyn off the floor into his arms. Just as cooly as the first time he laid hands on her, Loki walks with deliberate, slow steps to the bedchamber. He is sure to kick the door to the bedroom closed to ignore the fading light, which will signal their need to return downstairs to their own room.


	10. Alone At Last

The first thing Loki does is set Sigyn down on the bed, and he towers over her from the front. He unhinges the clasps that hold up his cape, and he sweeps the fabric to the side next to her. Sigyn sits up straight beneath him, finding the buckles that tie him behind the metal prison, releasing him. This was much easier when the armor was an illusion and all she needed was a swipe of her hand to remove it.

When Loki is no longer restrained by clothing, he takes a step back and raises Sigyn to her feet. She takes a moment to look at him before moving further. Loki is more muscular than he was when they met, thanks to roughhousing with their sons and the hard work that goes along with living in the mountains. While she has always loosened his hair from the ties he kept when they were intimate, she is still almost overwhelmed by the beauty of the strands that frame his face now. She won't tell him so, but she can see a few hints of grey just above his ears, making him look older and somewhat distinguished. His eyes are a deep green, darker as he's aged and become less harsh. Loki's skin is not as pale as it once was. Though his flesh is not scarred thanks to the lasting magic of the Don River water that once coursed in his system, Sigyn still reaches out to his right shoulder where she once tended the wound that brought them to this spot before.

"I knew, you know, that night. I knew I could not resist you." Loki has never spoken to Sigyn about their first affair, not even once in their married years. She sighs quietly at his words, focused on the tips of her fingers as she traces the now defined edges of his chest. Sigyn is particularly glad that she was somehow able to capture the heart of a man who only became more attractive to her as they aged. His finger on her chin, raising her face, interrupts her thought.

"You, my Sigyn, have never looked more beautiful to me." Whether or not Loki can read her mind, she cannot tell. Sigyn breathes in audibly, and he leans in again to devour her lips. For some time, they only exchange in the kiss, not forceful and filled with such heat as when they were younger. Instead, their touch is full of love and tenderness to start, slowly filling each other with confidence and wanton desire. Loki's hands finally start to grasp at Sigyn's sides, clutching the fabric of her dress, searching for clasps and strings. He finds the row of buttons at the back, and unhitches every one with slow calculations. For each button that pops open, he lets his finger trail down her bare skin the inches to the next, leaving goosebumps with every touch.

When Loki finally reaches the last hanging security that keeps her dressed, Sigyn lets her arms drop to her sides so that it will slide off in a single motion. It falls to the floor at her feet, and Loki wastes no time in lifting her again into his arms. He raises one leg onto the bed at his knee, then the other, crawling with her next to him as they continue to lock lips together. When he stops, Sigyn raises herself out of his arms to face him, and they lay on the bed parallel to each other. Loki reaches behind him and pulls the cape to cover them, aware that Sigyn often wishes to be less exposed during their intimate time together. The gesture is sweet, though unnecessary in this moment, as she has not felt so sexy in years. But the waft of Loki's scent from the fabric only makes her want him all the more.

They stop simultaneously, just long enough to really look at each other and center themselves to where they are. It is so familiar, and yet so strange to be back where they met, wanting each other, as if the world outside did not exist.

"Sigyn, I still want you." He did not need to say the words, but Loki remembers.

"As I want you, my King."

Loki stops holding back his action, and rolls his heavy body on top of Sigyn, who opens herself to him. As he enters her, she gasps, and smiles. Their years of lovemaking have made them a symbiotic team of sex, he knowing every move that sends tingles up her spine, and she echoing the sounds that make him involuntarily grin. Loki pulses in rhythm, slower and faster, holding up Sigyn's back in one arm to get a better angle inside her. She is not quiet, releasing her pleasure as she did her tears earlier. Loki laughs somewhat, and looks at her to be less obvious, but she does not obey. When she climaxes the first time, she lurches her body forward and bites Loki's shoulder, hard enough to make him throw his head back in protest.

The pain that Sigyn inflicts on his skin makes Loki's blood boil. She notices, and reaches up to pull his hair from the back of his neck, extending his throat outward in a show of muscle and sweat. He digs his fingernails into her back in response. Sigyn is able to wrench herself away and stands, beckoning Loki to walk to her as she keeps inching back to the wall. When Loki reaches Sigyn, she leaps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and he pushes her up against the wall. He keeps his balance by leaning one hand against the back, and Sigyn relieves him of some pressure by using her own strength to hold herself up.

"You can do better than that, can't you?" Sigyn is egging him on, and he thrusts ever harder within her, both of them now pouring in sweat. Loki looks at her swollen breasts, still firm and inviting, kissing them while Sigyn comes again. She doesn't know what to do with herself as the pleasure sends her mind into emptiness, and she regains consciousness back on the bed. Loki heaves his body above her, now moving slowly, waiting to see her open eyes before continuing. Sigyn has just enough strength to raise herself to her elbows and kiss him again, letting him collapse onto her body.

They breathe in heavily together, matching each inhale and exhale. Sigyn knows they have no time to waste, and cannot remain here, as much as they both want to. She stirs, and takes herself to the back to wash up, waiting for Loki to join her so they might go back to reality together.

Loki lays on his back on the bed, exhausted, and Sigyn wishes she could stare at him forever. His body glistens with sweat and slick, every so often shining blue in the light while he tries to cool down his own blood. When he finally catches his breath enough to get dressed, Sigyn greets him with a wet cloth, and washes him by hand. Her care afterwards is even more sensual than their lovemaking. She gives attention to his every inch, even blowing her breath against his wet skin, which only makes him want to take her again. Once Sigyn and Loki are both void from all evidence of their affair, they stand naked together as they did when it began. Exposed and vulnerable, the lovers have reignited their lust.

Loki closes every button on the back of Sigyn's dress, and she fastens his every buckle. They memorize each other's clothes, anxious for another time when they might get to reverse these moves again. When Loki opens the door out of Frigga's chamber, he takes Sigyn by the hand, squeezing three times in their secret code, signifying to her that he would not take back the day they met for anything at all.


	11. Sneaking Children

Sigyn and Loki have no shortage of tricks up their sleeves to indulge their newfound love affair. Something about strict meeting times and their children being off with Modi turns any dark hallway into an aphrodisiac. While they haven't had the time to engage in long episodes like the one in the upstairs chamber two weeks prior, Loki has escaped his conferences with Thor often by disguising himself as a guard, leading Lady Sigyn into a closet or behind a pedestal to passionately kiss her as a stranger, and then return. She always knows it's him, of course, for only Loki would nibble her lip in such a way, or even pull her hair gently. Once or twice, she has come to him first instead, raising her skirt to allow him entrance just briefly for a romp before he answers a call to war council. Needless to say, he has difficulty focusing in any of these meetings, aware that the servant girl who grazed his neck in the hallway is his camouflaged wife, inviting him out at the next break to continue.

Like a hunger that they cannot satisfy, Loki and Sigyn are constantly finding ways to be alone, having never before had real safety to surround them and keep their sons occupied. It is a pleasure and a fantasy that will not last much longer, and they are aware of it; like a set of sneaking children, the lovers revel in their private reunions.

...

Narvi and Vali have no shortage of mischief about them, having learned early that Modi is somewhat daft in terms of magic. They team up, scaring their new friend with loud snapping spells, and are not afraid of the darker places to hide during their games. After all, with a snap of their fingers, they can produce light; Modi is easily frustrated, and Vali in particular finds it amusing to watch him get angry and yell. But while the brothers are ultimately each other's first playmates, they do like Modi, and have had much fun learning about the customs of Asgard's palace. Thor's son is an only child, and while he falsely takes advantage of the small interval above Narvi and Vali's ages, he enjoys feeling like an older brother to them both.

For example, Modi has private horse riding lessons every few days, and he invited Narvi and Vali to join in. On Vanaheim, the brothers have had much practice with the horses, but they didn't want to disappoint Modi by showing off, so they obliged. The boy has been learning how to ride and wield a weapon; his father Thor is adamant that he learn how to fight now that he's big enough to look like a target. Narvi thinks that this thought process is somewhat dark; his mother taught him not to seek out fights, not even with his brother. Modi's vigor for pretending to kill things seems somewhat disturbing to Narvi's sensitive nature. Vali feels similar, but finds the prospect of violence a little bit alluring. He is shyer than Narvi is when picking up a fake weapon and thrusting it forward, but clearly has the more natural skill for it. It seems, between the two, Vali got his father's aim as well as his looks.

The boys enjoy their time with Modi mostly for his stories, having known so little about history after being secluded in the mountain fortress all their lives. So Modi takes them to the library of Asgard's palace: a grand room that is filled with projections of other worlds and moving books. They pour themselves over the animated stories, some that tell dark tales of creatures from the underworld, and some that tell of the Great War between Asgard and Vanaheim before the Allfather brought forth peace. Of course, all of the stories are suspiciously skewed, but the children would never know it. How, and why would Modi care if the grandmother he never met had something in common with these two?

Narvi and Vali are particularly interested in learning about Vanaheim, but of course Modi doesn't know where to find those books. So he convinces them that Vanaheim doesn't have a history, it is a new world, and they are the first people on it. The boys pretend to believe him because they have no reason not to, but Narvi knows that he must be hiding something, and hopes that one day they will stumble upon something about magic in these bindings. After all, Grid is much older than anyone he has met here on Asgard, so Modi can't be entirely correct. The calculating mind of Narvi's mother was just as effectively passed to him as Vali received Loki's cunning ability to fool.

Sigyn and Loki did not intend for their son's friendship with Modi to bring them dishonor. But Modi's favorite stories are the newest books in the library, added sometime around when he was born. He scours them for clues about his own mother, or perhaps he had a spectacular birth that was worth setting in stone from the beginning. He pulls those books off the shelves like routine, for they have been thumbed through more by Modi than by anyone else in the realm combined. His father's penchant for grand display is not lost with him. He exuberantly tells the stories to Narvi and Vali about the God of Mischeif, a nameless thief who betrayed the Allfather and was banished to eternity in darkness. Or tales of his own father, the Mighty Thor, who went to Jotunheim to kill the dreaded frost giants, the most evil strain of people in Yggdrasill. Or even his favorite story of death, about the evil Dark Prince who used black magic to masquerade as the Allfather, until he was found out and destroyed by the great serpent of the mountains. He even sings them a little song about the snake that was scripted in silver writing along the borders of a terrible illustration of the event: a naked and tortured man, tied to the side of a mountain by rope that tears at his ankles and wrists, blinded by searing venom that has been articulated with waved lines of burning torture above. The brothers eat up the stories gleefully, and they act out the battles that Modi tells them of in great detail. Narvi, being the least aggressive of the three, always ends up being the one tied up (though thankfully not naked), his brother Vali acting as the snake by pouring water on him from above, and Modi as the Allfather commanding it.

When today's game is finished, Vali borrows the story about Thor and Narvi asks to take the snake book with him so that he might learn the song, for he knows how much his mother likes serpents by her very emblematic ring. Modi agrees and doesn't mind, since he has memorized every word of each.

Of course, Modi doesn't know the real story, of how the Goddess of Fidelity slayed the monster and saved the Dark Prince.


	12. Truth Hurts, Part 1

The evening is quiet in the Lokison chamber, and the family has retired from the great hall after a large meal. Sigyn decides that they should all stay in tonight, and watch the people float lanterns on the river from their balcony. Regardless of the glorious clothing given to them by the palace workers, they all re-dress in their Vanaheim tunics for their night in together. It gives them good excuse to remain hidden instead of uncomfortably being ready to appear on a moment's notice to a war council or social call.

Loki ties his hair behind his neck, and he sits at a small desk brought for him, going over the written notes he scribbled down during today's meeting so as not to forget what they discussed. Being a commander in a branch of the war gives him a responsibility that he's always craved; Odin stays clear of him, but it's obvious that Loki's skill for defense tactics make him invaluable to the effort. When he tires of the notes describing Jormungand in detail, he draws maps to the portal caves that he knows of from memory.

Sigyn, a definition of strength, chooses to spend this night with needlework. She is carefully stitching the boys' names into their new outfits, respectively, so that they might not fight with each other when dressing in the morning. The twins always crave individuality, even at their young age; adults want to pair them together in matching everything to make things easy. But Sigyn knows her sons well, using a deep purple thread for Narvi and blue for Vali, so that they might recognize their favorite colors if they cannot pay attention to the names to start.

She is interrupted by Narvi, who sits next to her in silence. After a few moments of the quiet, she raises her eyes to meet his. The boy clutches a beautiful, ornate golden book, and he has a sparkle in his eyes. Sigyn puts down her needlework, reading his message.

"What do you have there, my son?"

"Modi gave me a story from the palace library! Would you read it to me? I promise you'll like it, mother." Narvi is so excited to see his mother's willingness to give him attention, he's missed it this past week; he has been allowed to spend so much time with Modi and some of the servantry children that their usual bedtime story ritual had briefly been forgotten. He's a little too big now to sit on her lap and play with her hair while she sings to him, but Narvi has always enjoyed the private time with his mother over learning spells with Loki. Sigyn puts down the clothing and invites Narvi to sit next to her, somewhat impressed with Modi's affinity for reading. She hopes that spending time in Modi's fully tutored schedule will rub off on the boys, and that they will also develop a passion for learning. Her tender son makes Sigyn proud; while she also enjoys time alone spent with Vali, these precious hours with Narvi are special and bonded in a way that she recognizes in Loki with their other son. A compromise she is happy to make while they are still young enough to want time with their parents at all.

...

Vali makes his way to Loki's table, watching his father carefully. Unbeknownst to Loki, his son sits quietly at his feet, watching them firmly plant on the floor and occasionally lift to rest an ankle on the opposite knee. Vali listens for the scraping of pencil on paper above, his father drawing an intricate map, hypnotized by the calming rush of graphite against the fibers. Loki senses that he is not alone, and once he finishes a particular section, leans forward over the edge of the desk to look underneath. His sneaky son is waiting to be discovered, cross-legged, looking up just as Loki looks over. They both smile at each other. While Vali is distracted with the view above, Loki reaches his hand from behind and gooses the boy, forcing a scream from the child and a laugh from himself. Vali runs from the floor and Loki catches him mid-stride, pretending to capture the boy as his prisoner, both of them laughing loudly so that even Sigyn can hear them from the next room over. Loki looks down and sees that Vali has brought something, a silver and red metal book, with a heavy clasp. He wonders if his son could even lift it, but clearly that is how it arrived beneath his desk.

"Vali, did you bring me a story?" Loki is a little bit puzzled at this. He knows that books are something that Narvi usually favors, since Vali prefers to look at pictures instead of reading. But Loki knows that books within Asgard are not always what they seem.

"The pictures move in this book, father. I think that it teaches about magic!" Vali is proud to report that he's found something worth bringing to his father, since spells are what they share together. And he has a trick to show him in surprise.

"Well, let's have a look then!" Loki doesn't think twice about the book. He has no reason to; after all, Frigga often went through the palace library with Loki and Thor when they were children, telling stories and richly describing the scenes. Loki clears off his desk, pulls up a small chair for his son, and unhinges the heavy clasp.

The binding creaks when opened. The pages are not like the handwritten, small print books of Vanaheim, scrawled on animal hide or articulated with delicate ink. This book is bulky, full of old runes, and even the single pages are heavy. The story has no title, but blocked in old lettering on the first page is the word: "Doomed," which Loki finds unfamiliar. The longer the page is open, the colder the book becomes, soon frosting at the edges with the fractal patterns of ice. Vali smiles widely at his father, obviously knowing what tricks this book possesses.

What seemed like such an innocent gesture from the boy now frightens Loki. Something in his heart tells him to close the book and put it away. But now, curiosity draws his right hand forward to turn another page.

The subject is becoming clear.

What Loki sees is a clear caricature of a younger Thor, though drawn almost humorously out of proportion for a realistic person. It moves, Thor's cape swaying behind him while he walks. The runes on the side of the page spell, "To Battle." Loki tries to comfort himself by making a joke, 'They forgot to draw him tripping,' while he turns another.

"That's Modi's father!" Vali points to the man, stopping Loki from the next.

"Where does he go?" Loki asks. Vali only covers his eyes, clearly afraid of this next page.

It starts as just black. But as it is left open, like the first, it too becomes frosted on the edges. From the center of the book slowly emerges a pair of frightening red eyes, enough to make Loki turn the page again quickly, this time not waiting to find out what the writing says out of the darkness.

This next scene is no comfort.

Tall people are running. No, not people. Expanses of hundreds run towards the center, to a standout depiction of Thor raising the hammer. This page seems to bring a fake wind into the room. Loki cannot admit to himself what he's seeing, recognizing them all too well, yet is too stunned to act. As they get closer and closer to the lone man, Vali uncovers his eyes to see what page they're on. Like a cue, learned from Modi to unlock a special trick, Vali yells out with his arms raised:

"Kill all the Frost Giants!"

The figure of Thor in the book throws down Mjolnir, blasting all the creatures back into the edges of the page, starting the animation over. Vali cheers, and looks over to see Loki's expression, as surely he would be impressed at the trick.

Vali's smile fades, never before having seen tears fall from his father's eyes.


	13. Truth Hurts, Part 2

Sigyn gets comfortable with Narvi at her side, and takes the golden book in her hands. She is comforted to feel his side snuggled up next to her, eager to get started. Having grown up in the servants' quarters, Sigyn never had the chance to explore the palace library, though she had heard that the books there were magical in many ways.

"And what is this book about, my love?"

"It's about a snake!"

"Ooo, a snake, and does it come out and... _eat you!" _Sigyn tickles Narvi, laughing with him, just as she hears Vali shriek in play outside the door. It seems he found his father and will not be disturbing them after all. She purses her lips in a puffy smile, grinning through her eyes at the boy, and opens the cover.

The room is suddenly filled with the faint roar of a running waterfall. Sigyn is mesmerized by the sight of the background, a gorgeous outdoor scene, moving like a mirage, slowly spelling out words in the grass: "Worthy Penalty." She finds it a little strange for a book about nature, but turns the page for her son.

This next page is covered in old rune writing, which she has not yet taught to the boys, and so is then not surprised that Narvi wouldn't read the story to her instead. She scans the text for an idea to paraphrase the book so that they might enjoy the moving pictures.

"Let's see... now, you must forgive me little one, for I am a little rusty with this language. But it looks like this is a story about a bad man, who tried to steal something that didn't belong to him. They call him 'Jofleik,' which means 'Thief of Games.'"

"What do you think he stole, mother?"

"I don't know, you have to let me keep reading, love!" She kisses Narvi on the head and turns the page.

This next illustration takes Sigyn aback. Standing in clear and unmistakable likeness is The Allfather. There are no runes on this page, and the only movement from the figure is the wave of his hair. His eye looks menacing, but familiar and accurate. But he looks slightly younger; Sigyn doesn't consider that this story might have occurred at a time that she would personally remember.

"Do you recognize him, Narvi? That's Odin, the Allfather. They spell it in the old language here, 'Woden.' You've met him a couple of times in the Judgment Hall." Narvi nods to her in affirmation. She turns the page again.

Now, this page paints a different picture of the Allfather, one who is angry and surrounded by red. He looks to be giving orders, angrily. A moving picture on the opposite page is one of people being dragged into the dungeon, with tears streaming down their faces. The guards look at him with fear. Sigyn reads the runes.

"Now, this language is more complicated here. The story says that Odin was taken over by the thief, and made him cruel. See this picture? It shows that he is punishing the innocent. It looks like the thief tried to steal the throne so that he could be an evil ruler."

"So, the bad king hurts people who didn't do anything?"

"Yes, Narvi. We should never hurt others, and you should never hurt anyone. Not even if they deserve it. We should teach, not punish. Understand?"

"Yes, mother."

Sigyn keeps reading, happy that her son seems to have picked up a book with a moral. The page after shows the Allfather again, this time sitting on the throne, presented with a prisoner in front of him. The man looks small, weak, and skinny. His head hangs forward, hidden from the illustration, but the picture itself shows the man being whipped. She again reads the runes.

"Now, they have found the thief, and he is being justly punished. But remember what I just told you, Narvi, we shouldn't punish those who do wrong without teaching them first. And the runes say that this man was caught stealing many times, and this was his last warning."

"And now they take him to the snake!"

"And, yes, now I'm sure they take him to the snake." Sigyn isn't aware of her own words when the turns the page, now tired of trying to translate the old language. She absent-mindedly looks at the runes before acknowledging the small picture in the corner that leads to the next page. But in the fancy script, meant to represent a song of sorts, only a few words are actually recognizable to her.

Sigyn takes her finger and places it on the page, trying to pull them out of the poem. She says them aloud.

"Jofleik... that one's Leik again. It's about the thief. This next one here rhymes, Lich, that means dead. So the song is about his death. And another line down, Lokii. Or, close to Lokii. I don't know the name as an old word, but it must be one. Maybe that's what your father was named after. I bet it means 'air,' like going to the spirit world in the sky." Sigyn tries to guess the meter of the song and has Narvi repeat the three words with her. "Leik, Lich, Lokii. Very good, Narvi. And now we go to the snake..." Sigyn stops, having dragged her finger across the page far enough to see that the next page is beckoned with scales of a snake: a pattern that she knows too well. A pattern that she wishes she didn't.

Sigyn's heart beats loudly in her ears. The three words from the song that she knows now echo in her head. She says them in her mind again, 'Leik, Lich, Lokii. It isn't a word. It's a name.'

"Oh, no," she slowly says aloud, not brave enough to turn the page. Vali yells something about frost giants in the other room, startling them. Sigyn looks at Narvi sternly.

"You are not to touch this book again," and slams it closed, hurrying in to her husband.


	14. Loving Oneself

Sigyn walks in on quite a scene. In the few seconds it took her to rise to Vali's yell, both in this room are drenched with tears. Vali is crawling off Loki's desk and running to his mother. Loki just sits with his elbows on the table, sobbing loudly into his hands. There is a red and silver book, open, but face down on the floor in front of the desk; it seems to have been thrown there, which is surely what frightened Vali into crying.

Sigyn walks to Loki at the desk, but cannot get him to stop sobbing. She hasn't seen him so upset in years. He finally chokes out something.

"I'm not ready for this."

Sigyn can't help but already be teary, since it started before walking into the room. But she is trying to understand what happened here. She walks to the book on the floor.

"Stop! Don't touch it!" Loki is openly, angrily, yelling at her. Sigyn has, only once, been yelled at by her husband. It stops her dead.

"What is that you have? Did Narvi bring another?" Loki gets up from the desk, his sadness morphing quickly into rage. He puffs the words out between the sobs. It frightens Sigyn. The boys are standing together at the back of the room, watching, holding each other and crying.

"Loki, don't..." Sigyn tries to put the golden book behind her back to keep it from him, and her eyes are trying to warn him that it has something he doesn't want to see. He is adamant, however, and snatches it out of her hands. Flipping the pages one by one, Loki doesn't understand this story, and doesn't take the time to read the runes. But he turns the last page, and his brow furls. The tears begin to stream again. Before his eyes, animated in color and grotesque detail, is the grand illustration of the thief's, his own, punishment. Cleverly missing his savior and wife, it paints him as a wicked soul to be forever remembered as such. Sigyn is now openly sobbing as well, as she didn't have the stomach to bear the inevitable end to the story.

Loki yells out in aggravation, throwing the book down on the floor with the other, flipping it over enough for Sigyn to see that the silver one has almost frozen itself to the stone. It obviously portrays some kind of war on Jotunheim, which accounts for Vali's declaration, but why would he yell something like that? Who taught him that the Jotun were frost giants at all?

"Loki, Loki please calm down," Sigyn is trying to reason with him, having closed the books and placed them on the desk. "It wasn't their fault, they didn't know."

"But Thor did, Sigyn! Thor knew the whole time! He could have taught his son the truth, or even stopped this from being put down - in the history books of the palace, no less!" Loki's anger is seething, his tears racing down his cheeks, his teeth barred. There is no forgiveness in his expression. He looks betrayed, hurt. Loki feels as though he is back in the fortress vault, holding the Jotunheim casket, watching his skin turn blue. Asking Odin, his supposed father, if his worst fears are confirmed. And they were. He is exposed, now to his children, now to his wife, all of the raw pain of shame to be seen as a fiend and nothing more.

"Loki, we cannot wait any longer. We have to tell them the truth so that we can move forward. We waited too long after coming here already."

Narvi and Vali perk up to hear their mother say this; clearly something is missing here. They are frightened back by a slam of their father's hand on the desk.

"No! I will not admit myself a criminal, a thief, or a monster to my own children for the sake of my brother's idiocy!" He ends this phrase with a long yell, and more tears. Loki falls to the floor. He raises his elbows and knees up, sitting in a fetal position, burying his face.

After a few tense minutes of standing around, watching one another cry, Vali finally steps forward to the mess that is his father. But Loki, thankfully, has calmed enough not to strike out at the child, and instead just exposes enough of one eye to look at him.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't want Thor to kill all the frost giants." Loki's lip trembles in another hard sob at these sweet words from the boy, who clearly has no idea the implications of the thought.

"I'm sorry too, father. I don't want the snake to kill anyone." Narvi stands beside Vali, in the only gesture of kindness that either of them can think to offer up.

"Oh, my sons. It is _I _who is sorry, to not have been a better man to be an honorable father, worthy of the grand stories that you deserve to hear. It is my fault to not have taught you about Asgard, or your uncle, or myself." This confuses the boys, and obviously so, as they look at him with such admiration. In the eyes of Narvi and Vali, their father Loki is invincible, the King of Vanaheim, the bearer of magic and life. Why would they want him to be any different? Sigyn does not interject during this exchange, choosing to hold back, letting Loki be vulnerable with them so that they might all be healed.

Loki sits on his knees before the boys, and once again, reveals his born appearance, though this time for longer than a flash. Narvi and Vali are a little afraid, and look at each other once before looking back. But unlike the image of the book, Loki does not look scary or intimidating; he is still their father, just marked with lines across his face, and deep red eyes that do not glow like fire. The tears that streamed down his face moments before turn into a fizzling snow that quickly dissipates.

"Your father was born on Jotunheim, which makes him one of the frost giants. My magic allows me to look as I please. But here I am, children."

Vali reaches out to touch Loki's hand, but he backs away slightly. The boy grazed his face once before when he's done this, but Loki can't help but remember the terrible cold burns that the frost giants inflicted on the band of warriors when he first discovered his heritage. He is worried that a touch of his hand might harm the child, and starts to change back into his usual form.

"But father..." Vali looks at Narvi, and they nod at each other. They hold their tiny hands in front of him and focus, repeating the little spell they thought they'd taught themselves, not realizing that more than their hands could turn blue. They can change form like their father. Sigyn stands in the back and cries openly loud at this, thankful that there is not hopelessness in Loki's confession to them.

Loki quickly embraces them, tightly. They are his sons. And they love him for who he is, frost giant and all.

...

Loki and Sigyn stay up all night explaining themselves to their children. From Loki's birth on Jotunheim to his being raised in Asgard as the Prince, he explains to them that they are just as rightful as Modi to be in the palace, and to receive the honors of education that he so openly flaunts to them. And of course, that as such, Modi is their cousin, and Thor their uncle.

Sigyn tells them about their mother's role in the Chitauri war, and how she saved their father's life from the great serpent. The boys eat up the story that she tells much more than the book's illustrations, begging her to tell it again, asking their father if it really happened.

The boys learn that they lived on Vanaheim because their parents were not welcome here, and their father became King because he was a great man. There is no throne for them on Vanaheim unless they earn it rightfully, for Vanir men are not to be ruled, but are to be respected. Narvi and Vali are proud to call themselves Vanir, and ask them for their own world's history, since Asgard's seems so boring if the books are all wrong anyway.

Vali, still remembering the games they played with Modi earlier, somehow got ahold of his father Loki's famous ornate dagger, hidden within the hide boots kept by the bed. He runs out of the back chamber as the conversation winds down, and the family prepares to sleep.

"Father, I will defend you!" He throws the dagger towards the wall, thankfully just missing his brother's small body whizzing by unexpectedly. Seeing it fly through the air makes Loki choke with surprise, and he runs to grab it from the small wooden plank that Vali embedded it into. A good shoot, admittedly, for the child to so expertly throw his father's weapon and to have it lodge with the correct end downward. But as is now routine with the boys' secrets that spill out one by one, they are terrifying. Vali's naivety alone forces Loki's blood to rise.

"I don't want either of you using weapons until I have taught you myself. Is that clear?" Loki is trying not to be angry, but he never worried about his son seeking out a fight, even for defense, before this moment. It's something he clearly picked up in these weeks spent on Asgard, as Loki never even told him that he had the dagger at all. The boys nod, Vali in particular flushing a shade of pink from disappointing his father. They retire to their small bedroom, and Narvi kicks him for almost hitting him with the dagger.

Loki watches the boys run to bed, and looks at the dagger in his hand. He looks at Sigyn. They are tacit: clearly, they need to have a talk with Thor about his boy.


	15. True Form, True Love

Sigyn and Loki retire to their bedroom, having had an exhausting day, after making sure that their rambunctious boys have actually fallen asleep. Loki closes the door to their room and he leans his back against it, shifting his weight firmly against the wooden entrance so that his hands can cover his face. Despite the long discussion and positive ending to the potentially disastrous occasion, he is distressed. Loki rubs his eyes and runs his fingertips through his hair, which is still mostly tied in back.

Sigyn makes a bold move, and leads him to stand away from the door. She says nothing, and neither does he, as she pulls away the strands of knots that keep his tunic closed. They have had many moments of intimacy recently, but her aim is not desire. She undresses him carefully, not looking him in the eye, choosing to focus on her task. Once her goal is complete, she becomes equally undressed, letting both of their hair down, standing exposed together.

"Loki, show me again. Show me your born form. I want to see it." Sigyn has never asked, perhaps unaware of the gravity of the request. Loki doesn't want to, ready for the evening to pass, but closes his eyes to oblige.

From the center of Loki's chest and moving outwards, his skin becomes a cerulean blue that has shades of almost black in symbol-like patterns scattered across his torso. His arms have three stripes atop the shoulder on each side, though Sigyn is surprised to see that in this form he shows some scars that are long healed in his usual appearance. The initial Chitauri wound is visible, though only slightly, on his shoulder. His thighs also have strange marks, and his feet and hands are almost white on the soft pads of skin of the inside: it is appropriate, as his touch should create ice in this form.

But Loki's face has the most mesmerizing transformation, pulling back the hairline and revealing high ridges atop his eyebrows, showing triangular regions of darker skin beneath his eyes. Loki's lips are the same white color of his palms. When he opens his eyes. They are not quite brimming with tears, but the night's long exhaustion makes them appear a deep mauve. The vision is spectacular, fascinating to Sigyn, for her husband is still recognizable despite the drastic change.

She takes a step forward.

"Will you hurt me if I touch you?"

Loki nods a definitive "yes," but his eyes suggest apprehension.

"Even if I don't touch your hands?"

He raises a confused, frosty black eyebrow at her, and has no real answer. Sigyn looks him over once again, noticing a place on his left forearm that is different from the rest of him. It almost looks like a scar, but from what?

"What happened here, Loki?" She asks, pointing at the mark.

"It is where I was grabbed in Jotunheim. When I found out the truth. The monster that touched me couldn't burn the skin, but he nearly took my arm off. It itched for weeks, but it seems this form is weaker than my other as the wound did not truly heal."

Sigyn steps closer once more, recognizing that Loki has never spent this much time looking at himself either, afraid of it. His wife reaches out her hand, only pulling away at his interruption.

"What if I do hurt you? Then I will have something else to feel sorry for. If my own wife can't touch me..." He stops and closes his eyes at the words, the thought heartbreaking.

Though Sigyn's curiosity is brimming to graze her fingertips across his face, she can't help but wonder if sensation is different for him in this form as well. She wants to respect his concern, but also badly wants to embrace him.

Sigyn resigns the thought at another idea. After fetching it quickly, the girl walks behind Loki, wrapping the green cape around his shoulders and pulls his figure into her warm arms. She unlocks her hands, letting one come up to his hair, not afraid that stroking it might burn her.

"My love, you can't hurt me. Please trust me."

Loki turns in her arm, clutching the sides of the cape to be cautious. He cannot cry, as his tears will not flow against the cold skin. But he furls his brow at her, longingly. He wants so badly to believe her.

Sigyn doesn't think, and reaches up to caress his cheek in the usual fashion.

She is met with a much colder surface than she is prepared for, but doesn't immediately pull her hand away. Instead, she uses the less-sensitive back of her hand to stroke his face gently, pulling the hair behind his ears and running a thumb across his brow. The gesture is to fulfill her curiosity but also to ease his mind. She takes her hand away to just barely touch his lips, which appear to be capable of a sinister power, but they are actually the warmest part of his face.

Loki doesn't dare allow her to touch his hands, and so he wraps them in the cape as she explores. Sigyn knows his body like a map, and when she decides to make one more bold move to kiss him, she allows her warm body to lean against his in the process.

Loki wraps her in the fabric and rests beside his wife, never before having embraced his given self as an honest, even desired, aspect of being. It seems that his dear Sigyn is still faithfully saving his life, many years after snakes and demons scarred his chosen skin. Loki sleeps more soundly than ever before, breathing in Sigyn's warmth in a symbiotic rest of contentment and care. Even when his hands become untied from the cape's protection, he doesn't notice that her skin does not react, immune from the cold touch and unaware that malice alone drives his potential to hurt others.

They need one another, though they cannot know the looming threat that will surely change their lives forever. Narvi and Vali sleep soundly in the next room, just as dependent, and just as at risk.


	16. Mending Wounds

Loki awakes, still in his natural state, just now aware that he is clutching Sigyn close to him with uncovered hands. While at first he is afraid, he smiles to notice that she is not hurt, still slumbering beside him. He stands before their bedroom mirror, taking time to examine the scars on his blue skin, and decides that today he will not make an effort to hide. Loki dresses in the armor, but doesn't change form. He makes a point to take the books with him when he exits the chamber, allowing his wife and sweet children to remain asleep while he resolves the truth with Thor.

When he walks through the palace hallways, he is not surprised to see the servants cover at his sight. Some let out hushed screams. But he does not cower, standing as tall as ever while he walks, allowing the cape to flow behind him grandly.

Loki crests the top of the stairs to the judgment hall, making deliberate steps toward the throne, where the war council is already in session. Their backs are turned to him. But when Loki stands beside Heimdall, the talking ceases, all eyes fixated on Loki's face and form. Odin purses his lips. Thor is wide-eyed, having never seen Loki as such, and notices the books in his brother's hands.

"Why, my fellow Commanders, I am here to join in council. Is there something wrong?"

They say nothing; Heimdall lets out a sigh of annoyance at the obvious show for attention.

"My brother, I have something to speak with you about, regarding Modi. May we excuse ourselves." Loki says the words to Thor, who is still mesmerized so much by his brother's appearance that the only response he can muster is a grunt in affirmation. Loki, ever the gentleman, bows slightly at his exit, leading Thor through the library doors.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?" Thor cannot tell Loki's intention, frightened by the blue countenance before him.

"Thor, my children came across these books with your boy. And I want an explanation from you why, after all these years, I found myself in defense for a history I do not remember. Perhaps you will be better at gleaning the truth from these stories." Loki throws down the silver text, opening it to the page with the frost giant army, a lone Thor in defense. He presents cool rebuttal to the image.

"You see, I remember this day, dear brother. And I do not remember you standing alone. In fact, I remember distinctly yelling at you to stop dawdling in a fight you could not win!" Loki has a slight chuckle when recounting how he yelled, but Thor is not amused. "But I certainly do remember how you fought, how you _lost_, how we ended up back here in the aftermath of your stupidity." Loki's smile falls. There is a moment of silence between them, awkwardly listening to the artificial sounds of yelling frost giants and no climax without the order to kill them all.

Loki presents the golden book atop the silver one, opening to the page of a false Odin, giving orders to punish the innocent.

"Now, Thor, this is truly a mystery to me, for I remember a time of defeating an enemy and protecting Asgard from the Chitauri. I was no unjust ruler; though you and Odin might want to paint me as one while he was at rest. But I certainly did not intend to be forever emblazoned in my home as a thief, a fiend, intent on malicious reign of the people." Loki is trying to keep his composure, wanting to present a sound argument, but failing with emotion. "A story that conveniently leaves out that it was you, my supposed family, who left me there to die beneath the serpent, along with the innocence that accompanied me there." His words ring truth: even if she had not saved him, Thor and Odin left Sigyn there to die with Loki on the rock, having only committed the crime of loyalty. Thor is slowly cowering beneath the accusations; still unsure of what defense he could possibly offer.

"But the worst part, brother, is knowing that my nephew was so intent on knowing the myths, with no truth of his uncle. To him, all frost giants should die like sullied dogs, a plague to be wiped out in a grand gesture of power and strength; how could he know better, with no one to correct him? And even know, and hear me well brother, your _child_ stands outside wielding a weapon for a threat that he should never have to see." Loki has an uncanny strength about his declaration, pointing at Thor's heart, emphasizing the danger of violence in youth. He waits for a response from Thor, but the man stands silenced in ignorance. As a father, Loki has grown in maturity and composure, feeling sorry for the boy to have been brought up in a world where war was imminent. He sees a glance of his own blue hand, remembering his appearance today, and makes a proposal.

"Does he even know who I am, Thor?"

Thor shakes his head in an embarrassed, 'no.' His head hangs.

"Well, I want to meet Modi. I want to hear you explain yourself to him the way I had to explain myself to my children. That what he knows is a lie, and that his father is less of a God than he is made out to be."

Thor has a furled brow, and has red eyes swelling. He cannot remember the last time he shed a tear, but fights them back. For the second time in all of Loki's accusations against him, Thor is in the wrong; for all of Thor's declared love for his brother, he allowed Asgard to forever tarnish his name, and made no effort to correct it within his own house.

"Loki, I..." Thor is not eloquent like Loki, still choking on his words. He shrugs at him in guilt. There is much to be mended here, but where to begin?

"Thor, I know you had no knowledge of what he would possibly find in these books. And I'm afraid to go find out myself what other lies are spread there. But please, for the sake of our future, we have to correct it, and try to start anew with our children." Loki holds out his hand to Thor in a gesture to shake it, but Thor holds back in fear.

"I won't hurt you, brother. As long as you swear that you will no longer hurt me."

...

Thor is proud to be a father, but not in the same way that Loki is. He has family to take for granted, a throne forever waiting for his approval, and all of Yggdrasill to worship in his effort. While Modi depends on his father's approval and craves it more than a young boy should, Thor does not respect such need. Perhaps he learned too little from Odin's fallout with Loki, that a father's love is more than just nurture, but truth and trust as well. Perhaps it is Modi's illegitimate and awkward existence that makes Thor apprehensive to embrace him in the same way Loki treasures his offspring. But Thor wants to emulate the obvious bond that Loki shares with his boys, and calls a special meeting with Modi, forcing him out of a fighting lesson that the child loudly objects to missing.

Modi is more spoiled than Thor ever realized until this moment, hearing him scream down the hallway to their chamber. He is throwing an extraordinary tantrum of disappointment to miss his lesson, and Thor is embarrassed to hear the scene unfold outside the doors. Modi enters, tears of the fit down his face, but not what one would expect. He is angry, not sad. Thor has taught him rage.

"Modi, enough of this nonsense. You must sit."

The child is too old to act this way, but still stomps loudly with every footstep towards his father. They have a table set up in the middle of their room, usually a place where Thor is busily writing out war plans and too distracted to play or give attention. His son is lonely. Only now does Thor recognize that there is just as much to mend with his son as there is with his brother.

"My son, I need to talk to you. About the books you gave to Narvi and Vali." Modi knows he is in trouble, and has fear written all over his face. It seems obvious that Thor is known for being wrathful in words himself, having exploded in unpleasant yells before.

"Yes, father." Modi does not know what he's done wrong, but wants to appear meek.

"Modi, what you've read is not true. You can't believe everything that you see. Understand?" Thor wants to reach him, trying to appear as tender as possible, but doesn't know quite what to say.

"What do you mean, father?" The boy is confused.

Thor is lost, bumbling as usual, looking behind him for Loki to enter and explain the situation in exquisite detail that only he could. But Loki refrains, remaining hidden, waiting for Thor to try and make an effort.

"Modi, I... I didn't kill all the frost giants. And I... didn't go to Jotunheim alone. I should not have gone there at all... no one deserves to be killed... does ... does that make sense?" Thor's sentences are broken, representing the false memories that he has believed himself for so long now. He is met with a puzzled expression from his son.

"You have an uncle, Modi. He is one of the frost giants. He is your family."

"But father, I thought you said the frost giants were bad? And what do you mean I have an uncle?" Modi is being presented with a wall of confusion.

"I know what I said, but... I was wrong, Modi. Not all frost giants are bad. And... um... not all Asgardians are good. Sometimes they hurt people who don't deserve it. And that is the worst kind of person." Thor can't look Modi in the eye, guilty of his own accusation, not wanting to tarnish his son's fragile view of him.

"Father, I don't understand. What does this have to do with my friends?" The boy is smart, much more keen than Thor.

"Because... because Narvi and Vali are frost giants, Modi. And their father is your uncle, my brother, Loki." Thor is able to choke it out after all, still unsure how to feel about the revelation, if it was this realization when he met the boys that sent them home so swiftly. Was he afraid that they could hurt his son? Or that he wouldn't be able to find Loki to mend their broken bond?

Modi is so surprised to hear this that he says nothing, trying to restrain himself, fighting the impression given to him to hate all frost giants. His ideology is being forced to change. And at this moment, Loki chooses to reveal himself, still appearing in blue form.

Modi cannot scream, frozen in fear, eyes widening to see the figure. Other than the storybooks, Modi has no knowledge of frost giants in reality, and Loki is already intimidatingly tall and regal in his usual form much less this one. But the man sits down beside Thor, coolly.

"Hello, Modi. We haven't formally met. But I know that my sons, your cousins, appreciate all that you've done for them here." Loki is speaking to Modi like he would a student, calmly, though wants to see the boy as family.

"H... hello?" Modi is staring. How could he not?

"I know I look scary, Modi, but you must trust your father. Not everyone is evil, and not everyone is good. It isn't that simple." Thor nods in agreement, thankful that his brother is so confident.

"You... you are my... my uncle?"

"Yes. Your grandmother, Frigga, was my mother, too. I loved her, and your father is my brother. That makes you my nephew. But I have something to ask of you, Modi."

Modi takes a moment to consider the request, running the words in his mind. His grandmother, this man's mother? But Loki and his father do not look anything alike. His contemplation is obvious.

"My son, he isn't part of my blood. But family is family." Thor looks at Loki and they smile with pursed lips at each other, trying to explain the situation to Modi. It is unsuccessful, but at least they tried.

"Okay... what do you ask of me?"

"Modi, because you are older, you are wiser than my sons. And I know you spend an awful lot of time with them, yes?"

Modi nods.

"I don't want you to fight with them, or give them weapons, understood?"

Modi's head falls, as they had a lot of fun throwing knives and learning how to sling shot together. This is why he is in trouble. He sighs, loudly.

"Okay."

"Thank you. Hey..." Modi looks up at Loki, and his uncle changes form to his usual appearance. Without the blue skin and markings, Loki looks older, his eyes expressive and deep. "I... I'm proud to be your family, Modi."

"You're excused back to your lesson, son." Thor nods at the child, who slowly leaves the chamber, overwhelmed with his new knowledge. He is full of hurt, over his father's false glory, his uncle's shameful heritage, and his friends' equal share. Modi cannot change his mind so quickly, hateful and angry over the truth, resigning in his heart not to seek out the boys to play again.

Thor and Loki look at each other, satisfied with their result, confident that they've started a clean slate. The brothers are suddenly aware of their age; the conversation was so heavy and full of responsibility that neither of them wanted to bear. They leave together to return to war council, hopeful that the effort will soon be fruitful, and their children will be forever bonded as cousins and friends all their days.

The rough edges of Modi's psyche will not matter tomorrow.


	17. Monsters Awakened

The day begins as any other, quiet and bright, only punctuated by the occasional yell from a child or a creaking door inside the palace walls. Loki and his family are leisurely waking, meandering around their chamber, and sensing no need to rush. After many weeks spent in Asgard, they are now comfortable and feel safe in these walls. Loki and Sigyn did not concern themselves with the fact that Modi did not come to their door to solicit the attention of Narvi and Vali; after Loki's talk with him yesterday, some time away is expected while the boy resolves what he knew before with what he was told.

All of Asgard halts in fear at the sound of Heimdall's horn, blaring from the Bifrost. It rattles the doorways, and vibrates through the floor; all people can feel the sound in their hearts. It came without warning, so out of place in the beauty of the dawn. But all know the call.

Surtur is coming.

...

The realm is thrown into a frantic chaos of people yelling, warriors assembling to the palace, and the commanders inside gathering their strategies. Loki quickly dresses and instructs his wife and children to stay within their chamber, sternly giving an order to the boys to not watch the battle from the balcony. He considers telling Sigyn to take them downstairs to the servantry quarters, where there are no windows, but decides that it is better to know where they are than to not. As he is heading into battle, Loki leaves his cape behind; Sigyn is strong and confident that her husband will defeat the beast, and does not wish him off with tears.

The hallways are teeming with soldiers, some inexperienced to the point of confusion, some trying their best to lead ranks. Loki grows tired of the mess quickly, finally yelling out orders to stand in lines if they cannot find their place. The soldiers obey, honoring Loki's station, following the order and watching him march up the stairs. If Surtur comes soon, the rest of the commanders are surely waiting in the judgment hall to report.

Odin is waiting with Thor by the time Loki arrives, still keeping eyes out for the other men due to appear. Heimdall's horn of battle has finally stopped, which means he will surely be here soon, along with the Warriors Three. Odin wastes no time, wanting to prepare the men as soon as possible, and gives them what he knows:

"Surtur was awakened by Jormungand sometime during our night. The snake has all but destroyed Midgard, and the beast has called forth the agents of Jotunheim and Helheim to assist in the invasion of Asgard." Odin's words are full of fear, but he hides it well. Only Thor seems to notice, but eyes to Loki that he is also afraid.

"Allfather, what can we expect of him? What weapons can we bring against the creature when he comes?" Loki alone seems to have the clarity able to plan for the attack. The rest of them are worried for their families, and for themselves.

"His own realm, Muspelheim, should prepare you for his greatest power; he is a Fire Giant, wielding a terrible sword called Twilight, and he means to break Asgard in two." Odin ponders the future for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. His body feels weak, unprepared for the days ahead. The only hope he has is to use logic in defense.

"The soldiers he will bring with him are nothing in the monster's wake; we should be prepared for all manner of demons, the fire bearers of Surtur's own world, and the few remaining frost giants from Jotunheim. We are fortunate that Svartalfheim is abandoned in this cycle, and that Niflheim is largely passive in such wars."

Heimdall makes a grand entrance, loudly marching through the reverberant hall and showing no tolerance for the meandering soldiers. Since living in such a long time of peace, the Gatekeeper is largely unpracticed in his work, finally finding true need for himself at this hour.

"My lord, I have called forth through Yggdrasill for allies who will answer."

"And who has responded, Heimdall?" Odin's eye is wide with the obvious fear that they will be inadequately aided.

"We have the rogue giants on Niflheim, answering my call. They are abandoning their world in favor of ours. We also have the light elves on Alfheim, coming to our aid. They hope to bring with them the power to keep the invaders away from our borders as long as they can allow, while sending much of their dwarf effort to Midgard."

"Is that all?" Odin looks desperate.

"I have not yet received word from Vanaheim. The Don City gives us no answer."

Odin, and the rest of the commanders, immediately shift to Loki, who makes no move at all.

"They will come." He does not look apprehensive in his words, but confident. Vanir people do not speak in loud tones, especially not in the manner necessary for Heimdall to hear their faithfulness. But he trusts they will arrive, which brings Asgard's allies up to several armies; enough to have hope.

Heimdall nods at Loki's words, trusting out of necessity, and looks back at Odin for guidance.

"We cannot lead them here. Come, my Commanders, my family, and friends. We must to Vigrid, our final battlefield. And may our ancestors of Valhalla be smiling down upon us."

They barely have enough time to exit the palace walls before an enormous crest of fire can be seen on the horizon. It has begun.


	18. The Battle of Surtur, Part 1

None of the soldiers are prepared for the beast. He rides onto the Vigrid field upon a burning horse, which is white with heat, and holds an equally menacing weapon. The sword, Twilight, deserves the name: against Asgard's never-ending sky, it seems to move the stars themselves, commanding with great gravity. It burns, but is more than just ignition for the worlds; it is an extension of the monster and his malice. Surtur himself, his face an impenetrable sight beyond the flames that already engulf him, leads an overwhelming amount of creatures in his wake.

Surtur dismounts his horse, and leads the armies behind him. All manner of evil beings that follow are disorganized and grunting, but they try as they can to obey and look aligned. He almost has the mannerisms of a giant lizard, stepping awkwardly from one side to the next, but an unmistakable vision of scales beneath the fire. It is as if he is a dragon without wings, ready to breath destruction down upon the masses. His height alone, at least twice as tall as Thor or Loki, makes him a force to be reckoned with.

Odin leads the charge from Asgard, with all the soldiers neatly assembled behind. His commanders all arrange on either side, with Thor and Loki at the head, followed closely by Heimdall, the Warriors Three, and a few other high-ranking officers from the existing Asgard army. Even Loki recognizes one of them, a petty former rival, Theoric.

"They will charge at us." Thor is trying to guess their next move.

"No, no, surely they will fly over our heads and into the city." Loki's sarcasm makes him feel less frightened. But the scene before him is terrifying, and he cannot help but wonder if his family is safe within the palace walls.

"Enough. We can expect Surtur to come towards us, there is no doubt in that. He is here to destroy me. The rest should be dealt with by our army. But remember your promise to me." Odin looks sternly from side to side, making heavy eye contact with Thor, and then again with Loki. They did promise to defeat him, regardless of motive, and they both sit up straighter on their horses in response.

"Father, I will join you. We will defeat him." Thor, ever the optimist, is ready for war. He glances at Loki, who only nods in affirmation. They are ready.

No words are exchanged between Odin and Surtur, only a look. The monster charges fast, long legs spreading much wider than any of them anticipated. The army behind him follows suit, but there seems to be a tacit agreement on the field that the front of the lines will battle each other without interruption.

Odin and Surtur battle alone for at least an hour in an incredible show of strength. Thor and Loki keep a close eye, but do not interfere with the long-awaited reunion of foes between them; they worry themselves instead with the larger frost giants and Hel demons, including some titan-like creatures that invoke heavy likeness to enemies encountered once on Earth. All the men are fighting long into the night, with no one less attentive to the effort that Odin against Surtur.

But the old man is weak, and not able to continue, having been struck down by Surtur's heavy sword. The Allfather lets out a crippling blow from his staff, blasting the monster backward a few yards, enough to get Thor's attention.

"My son, I cannot fight alone. You must confront him as I regain my strength." Odin pleads with Thor, but attempts to come across as only needing a short break. Thor knows better, but will not let on.

Mjolnir spins above Thor's head, beckoning a sinister black cloud. Loki tends to Odin in the field, shielding them from view with his magic. In this moment, he finds a small bit of compassion for the old man.

"Loki..." Odin tries to speak, but is shushed quickly.

"You must retain your strength. Lie still and wait. We will defeat him this day." Loki doesn't look Odin in the eye, choosing to stare ahead at Thor's effort in the case that he will have to step in to fight.

"You... you are..."

"Don't. Don't say it. It doesn't make things easier." Loki knows what Odin wants to confess, but has no heart for it. In this field, his concern is for the family he created, not the one he left behind. He hardens his heart against Odin's expression, which suggests imminent tears. But they wait together, hidden underneath a cloak of magic by Loki, preparing for more action.

Loki takes a moment to examine the rest of the battlefield. They are on the very edge of Asgard, precariously against the open space beyond. He remembers all too well the dark journey of falling off, lucky to have followed the Bifrost into a habitable dimension. So many pathways between the stars lead into nothing. The army of Asgard is holding up strong, utilizing many of the defense tactics that Loki designed for them in the past few weeks. They do not crowd together, nor do they stammer their movements; the soldiers are smarter, some prepared with tools to hide themselves so as to kill enemies from behind. Most of the frost giant soldiers are dead, littering the field with blue bodies. The soldiers of Hel are stronger fighters, but are easily distracted; many of which are simply pushed over the edge of the landscape into the abyss.

Loki cannot revel in his success for very long, as they are almost struck with Mjolnir. Thor's body follows in suit, having been repelled back with a strike from Twilight.

It is his turn to prove his worth.


	19. The Battle of Surtur, Part 2

Odin is left alone in the field, only weakly protected with his own magic, while Loki steps out in front. When Surtur walks towards him, Loki notices that his sword, Twilight, looks like nothing more than a normal metal shard. Somehow, when striking back at Mjolnir, the flame itself went out.

Loki has to think quickly, as the monster approaches with the same swift strides he saw before. He worries that there will be no end to this battle. Has Surtur not become even slightly tired at this wake?

Loki remembers a story once told to him by Odin as a child: Surtur's sword can only be relit by the Eternal Flame, which was stolen by the Aesir during the last cycle. He even saw a picture of it, though how reliable the books are now makes Loki apprehensive to believe his knowledge. But with no other options, and only seconds to act, Loki musters all his strength to fool the creature.

"Such a mighty beast, but useless without his weapon. What a pity." Loki yells out to Surtur coolly, egging him on. Even without a face to show true expression, there is unmistakable annoyance coming from the creature.

Loki projects himself on five sides of Surtur, calling out to him from every angle. His expression changes, from encouraging to deceiving, as only the trickster himself could play on a dime.

"If only you could light it again."

"Yes, how spectacular, if you could light it again."

"Without it, you are nothing!"

"And where is your rival? You let him get away?"

"But where will you go?"

Surtur is angrily huffing with each step, debating which direction contains the real enemy. But Loki is starting to enjoy the game, and lights a grant illusion of his vision of the Eternal Flame, a towering goblet of fire, behind each projection of himself.

"Which one?"

"Yes, which one?"

Surtur is searching, and lurches out to one of the Lokis. He is met with a green flash of light, and no purchase for his sword. It seems the illustration Loki remembers from his childhood must be correct enough to fool the creature.

"Oo, so close, but keep guessing!"

The creature tries again, two more times, being met only with a cackling laugh from Loki and a cold sword in his hands.

"What a fool. To not even be able to tell your true target."

"Surely you can do better than that!"

The giant makes a single leap to the Loki at the North, and again has no luck with the illusions. Only one Loki, and therefore one goblet, remain.

"Ahh, so you have figured out the game. Bravo, foul creature!"

Surtur makes a harrowing, gut-wrenching yell before running with all his might towards Loki's form. He stands too close to the edge of Asgard, and dissipates. Just as the beast realizes that the last option is exhausted, he is hit again with a strike from Odin's staff.

True Loki is far from the battle scene, watching from a post close to Thor. He has fooled Surtur long enough for Odin to regain his strength, and they watch as the rest of the battlefield dies down around them.

But something they did not intend is unfolding before them. With Twilight's flame snuffed out, the heavy sword is just a blunt weapon, capable of striking back the Allfather clear to the city. Odin has some strength left in him, but not enough to survive another blow. Thor and Loki look at each other a single, confirming time, before running to his aid.

Surtur and Odin are within arm's reach when the giant falls over the edge of the field, Odin's staff firmly planted in his heart. The creature reaches out a single swipe of his right arm, striking the side of the land, crumbling the only hard terrain beneath the Allfather's feet. Loki and Thor take wider strides, reaching out their hands to grasp his in midair, missing by mere inches. They are too late.

Thor falls to his knees, just shy of the broken ground. "Father!" He yells out with hard sobs, reaching his arms down towards the open space, watching Odin fall with Surtur into the nothing. There is no sound except his own hard breathing and the seldom clash of weapons from the soldiers far away.

Loki stands above Thor, clutching his brother's shoulder. He had waited to feel victory over the lies fed to him for so long, but is instead filled with a sense of longing and sorrow. Loki cannot bring himself to look downward at their fate. He collapses next to Thor, who is inconsolable, injured, and devastated.

The brothers sit on the edge of the battlefield, holding one another. After countless minutes spent listening to the final casualties behind them, Loki finally breaks down in tears with Thor over their father. Just as when they learned to fight together in Vigrid as children, they try to mend each other's wounds while the setting sun illuminates their silhouettes against the sky.


	20. Ritual

The soldiers of Asgard, their elven and giant allies, and even a few lone fighters from Vanaheim march onward to the palace. Their enemies upon the Vigrid field defeated, they arrive as heroes. But their heads are all hung forward, open sobs from many of them, focusing their eyes on each footstep as they enter the palace gates. The families of the soldiers are waiting patiently, many holding back their children, and a few clutching their closest friends in wait to see if their loved ones have returned from the battle at all. For those who have not, their wives make a chorus of tears, followed closely by the echoing silence that comes when all hear the news of the Allfather's fate.

Thor and Loki bring up the back, holding hands firmly as they walk, making clear effort to keep their heads high and unwavering. They do it to remind one another, and the people, that they are not alone in their sorrow. Thor holds Loki's hand as a gesture of lasting family and irreplaceable bond between them. And Loki holds Thor's in support of the action that his brother must now, definitively, take. He has put it off too long already, and now has no choice.

Thor cuts through the crowd after releasing Loki's hand and his brother follows while he leads the way to the judgment hall. Everyone in the palace gathers there as witness to the occasion, though it is not the joyous celebration they all expected. Modi is called forth to stand by his father's side while he announces:

"My people, the Aesir; my friends, the Vanir, elves, giants, and others; even my family, Modi, Loki, and his kin. I address you now to confirm what you've heard." Open sobbing can be heard between every few words, which is spoken very slowly, clearly articulated by Loki as the speech Thor has prepared. "Our King, the Allfather, has defeated Surtur, but fell into nothingness with the terrible creature. He is lost to us." Thor can barely keep his composure, but is beckoned by Loki to continue, supported with the strength of those who already trust him as a leader. "It is my duty, as Thor Odinson, defender of this realm and all of Yggdrasill, to take the throne as King of Asgard, and protect you all from what lies ahead." He puts Mjolnir down beside him, making a terribly loud clash in the process, but losing no sense of ceremony in the wake of the fight.

Modi stands tall, shedding tears for his grandfather, waiting to be acknowledged formally as Prince of Asgard; when the announcement does not come, he has to stifle a tantrum, but knows better in this setting to keep quiet. He does not truly understand the weight of his father's role, nor does he fathom the danger imminent in the days ahead. But the people of Asgard are desperate for a ruler, always in need of guidance during turmoil. Despite all of Thor's shortcomings and hesitations, he is ready to be King.

...

Loki retires to his family's chamber, not surprised that Sigyn and the children did not come to the welcoming crowd. She knows better than to leave a safe haven during a time of war, even when it is supposedly finished; she learned well from her time with Loki that the worst enemies often appear shortly after the wave of steady fighting. Narvi and Vali are already sleeping, tired from a day spent with their mother who keenly kept them busy with games and spells.

She greets him at the doorway, unaware of the developments upstairs, but instantly acute to his distress. She is happy he is alive and mostly uninjured; apart from a scratch above his eyebrow and the scuffled bruises present on his hands, he is nearly untouched. But there is an obvious, invisible wound plaguing him. His wife raises her hand against his cheek, so much in routine and yet also in newfound tenderness, beckoning forth Loki's words from the quiet.

Loki's mouth opens to speak, but nothing escapes. Individual tears roll down his cheeks, these so different from the ones he's shed in anger or surprise in the past. These are like the ones Sigyn saw when walking in on Loki's ritual for Frigga, clutching his mother's robe and begging for forgiveness. His eyes do not blink, and stare widely at Sigyn. His breaths are short puffs in and out. In all her years of reading his actions, the answer seems clear: Loki has clearly lost someone.

Sigyn strokes his hair and he continues to weep; she shushes him quietly to calm. Loki is still standing tall, either from duty or ceremony, but is just now letting the weight of what he witnessed hit him in full force. In Loki's mind, he wasted the opportunity to make amends. If he truly hated Odin for all his years of lies and deceit, why was he so distressed to know he would never hear the man's words of apology or comfort again? The memory of making Odin cease a tender confession now sticks in Loki's craw as the last time he would hear the man speak. Alone before, alone again, Loki is a fatherless child, weeping for the sake of a parent he never had.

Sigyn is wise enough to know what must have happened on the field; if Thor had been the casualty, she would have certainly heard weeping women in the hallway. Instead, the silence suggests the more sinister fate of Odin against his lifelong enemy.

"Is Thor now King?"

Loki nods quickly, but is not upset at the question. He honors Thor's station and knows well the role he played in it.

"Did Vanaheim come?"

He nods again. And at this, Sigyn has turned the thought again to what his family brought to the table, allowing more soldiers to defend the realm, bringing forth the peace that will allow them another night of sleep. Loki's tears stop, just for a moment, enough to ask Sigyn a question.

"Do you... do you think she would be proud?"

Sigyn only nods, as this brings tears to her eyes as well, and she leads him to rest for the sake of his strength.


	21. Those We Have Lost

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS INCREDIBLY SAD. If you have read the other stories, which I hope you have to this point, you will probably have noticed that I combine parts of the mythology with the Marvel Universe, keeping the most integral parts and pieces intact.

This one is no different, and develops as it should. Read at your own risk. There is some resolution, but not enough to absolve me.

I am sorry, and am in tears.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is only one passing night before more enemies attack Asgard's borders at the slightest break of dawn. Heimdall uses the power of the Bifrost to destroy those coming from greater distances; however, he is not prepared to see Jormungand himself coming towards the realm, intent on sending all of Asgard back into the abyss of space and time. Loki and the other high commanders are already at the bridge, awaiting the first to break through Heimdall's efforts.

All the remaining soldiers have gathered at the front, which is now far beyond the field of Vigrid. The palace is the only refuge of the realm. Positioned at the world's center, it has a raised shield and a deep underground fortress to protect the people. In the night, many of Sigyn's Vanir friends and loved ones, including her dear Grid and Loki's uncle Freyr, have found their way into Asgard to join in the ranks should magic be called for at the final hour.

Sigyn considers running to the mountains, seeking out the portals that will take her children back to the safety of Vanaheim. But Grid and Freyr do not have the heart to tell Sigyn that the safe haven she yearns for no longer exists. Unbeknownst to all except the commanders, the monsters that attack Asgard have moved their way up the tree of Yggdrasill. The world that she called home for so many years has been split in two, now a mere remnant of the green world she once knew. Vanaheim has been destroyed.

While lying in wait, so many of the children in the palace have become restless that there is a war of sorts being fought by the caretakers inside. Sigyn tries to keep Narvi and Vali occupied, a much easier task with their Nanny and Uncle present. They are all dressed in their Vanaheim clothing, wanting to signal to refugees that they are friendly companions. Sigyn notices a lone child, Modi, sneaking up and wreaking havoc on the frightened families that have not the strength to retaliate.

Modi comes close to their little camp, at first curious to meet the old man and old woman, who look suspiciously unfamiliar. They are not of Asgard. Therefore, to Modi, they do not belong.

An excited Vali, who hasn't seen him in days, approaches Thor's son. The only friend the boy has other than his brother, Modi represents stability and consistency in this world.

"Modi! My Nanny is here, from Vanaheim!" The naïve young child presents a prospect to Modi that he is not interested in. While Vali only wishes to show Modi the same affection once shown to him, he is rejected.

"I don't care who's here to see you. None of you belong here!"

Narvi comes up behind Vali just in time to hear this declaration from his cousin. Vali is already starting to cry; too young to understand what's going on outside but old enough to know his friend no longer likes him. Narvi is equally puzzled, and can't understand why Modi would say such a thing. In his frustration, Narvi yells back at Modi in defense:

"But... but we belong on Asgard, too! Our father..."

"Your father is a frost giant! He's evil, just like you!"

Sigyn overhears the young voice yelling at her son, and swoops in to protect them. Narvi is stunned and silent, Vali in tears and sobbing loudly. Modi is red with anger, running off to the other side of the basement fortress. She kneels down to face her sons, both of which not sure of what just happened.

"He'll come around, my loves. Let's get back to your uncle."

...

Loki is on the front line, leading his own clan of soldiers to the East. Jormungand has not yet reached Asgard, and they are hoping that the Bifrost will destroy him before he gets close enough to strike. Loki remembers how easily the terrain crumbled beneath Odin with just a single strike from the dull Twilight; he wonders if this realm is meant to last, and if they should be fighting the Ragnarok at all. What if this is how Yggdrasill rebuilds herself for better eternities in Valhalla?

The seemingly endless stream of frost giants is exhausting even the most skilled soldiers. Loki has them set up in shifts for battle, so as not to tire out everyone at once and invite defeat; his strategies as a leader are undeniable, and the men in his care trust him more and more. Even some of the female soldiers, who are just now learning the stories long forgotten about his wife Sigyn and her impeccable aim, look upon him with great admiration. Despite the fact that growing up he only noticed Sigyn's eyes following him, the mystique and grace of his regal movements are difficult for any of them to resist staring.

Thor is on the north flank with his own set of soldiers, though with Mjolnir at his side, he might as well be fighting alone. One strike, then two, sends most of the enemies backward and off the edge of Asgard altogether. After another day with endless hours of fighting, Thor worries that they will be as war long into the night.

Thor's hammer is more than just a weapon; a fact that he often forgets. In a final swoop to kill the last great creature that crests the edge of the world, Thor slams Mjolnir against the ground. But instead of creating a surging ripple that only throws the enemy backward, this strike hits a weak spot in the armature of the terrain. A lingering, booming crack snaps its way from where Thor stands to the edge of the realm. Where the monster stood, the ground gives way, falling beneath. While trying to defend his home, Thor is destroying it.

Loki can feel the world shake beneath his feet. The crack that Thor created to the North is spreading downward, heading for the golden city. In a split second, Loki considers what damage Jormungand can make with a blow half that size, and is suddenly struck with immense fear.

"Retreat!"

...

Loki runs with every fiber of his being towards the palace gates, his soldiers following relentlessly behind him. Regardless of how long they fight, this world will not survive the Ragnarok. They have no choice but to gather their families and escape to the Bifrost, with the thin hope that Heimdall can direct them to a place not yet in ruins.

The shield rises, slowly, forcing some soldiers to fall on their knees to get in faster. Loki knows he cannot stop the chaos, and only hopes that his family is not trampled in the panic down below. He pushes aside a few clutched people, yelling at them to get outside fast, directing them to the bridge and telling them to take the Bifrost wherever it will still land.

He finally finds Sigyn, who has decided that it is better to wait until most of the crowd has exited before trying to clamor through with the two boys. They are both crying, frightened by the screams of women and the rush of tall soldiers who should be out fighting. Freyr and Grid stand beside her, unwilling to move.

"Please, uncle, you must go. We will be right behind you, trust me." Freyr looks Loki in the eye, showing true pride for his nephew's growth, closer to feeling like a father than ever before. He takes Grid by the hand and they run into the crowd, quickly disappearing in the masses.

Loki grabs Sigyn's hand just as another great crack can be heard from outside. But this does not come from Thor's great hammer; Jormungand has reached Asgard, and is already trying to squeeze it into oblivioun. The palace above them starts to fall apart, making their location in the basement all the more dangerous.

"We must go. We cannot wait!" Loki is yelling out of fear, directing the order at his sons. Vali charges ahead, Sigyn and Narvi close behind, and Loki trying to keep an eye on all of them while directing others.

Sigyn steps ahead of Narvi, assuming he is right behind her, not noticing that her son has stopped to beckon at a crying and hidden Modi. He has crouched himself behind a pillar, frozen without someone to guide him, crying.

"Modi, father says we have to get out. I'll help you out!" The young child is only doing as he's been told, and wants to help his friend. Precious seconds are wasted.

"No! I don't want your help!" Modi is sitting still, not budging.

Narvi runs to him, and kicks Modi hard. It is the only trick he's learned to get his brother moving in the morning. But Modi does not take the action lightly, and stands to kick Narvi right back, hurting the young one's leg in the process.

"I can get out on my own!" Modi yells, still covered in tears, running out the door. Narvi rises to his feet, and starts to cry. He is alone, and cannot see his father, nor hear his mother's voice. Narvi starts to run, as fast as he can with an injured leg, in the direction of Modi in front.

Loki has gotten most of the people out of the north entrance, and continues to run ahead to catch up with his family. Lagging behind, he sees his son Vali, racing with all of his might and quickly running out of breath. The sight of his son falling behind, getting pushed aside by bigger children but still charging ahead, makes Loki's stomach turn at the thought that he will not last to the Bifrost without being carried.

Unable to stop, and still responsible for getting people out, Loki gestures with his hands towards young Vali. The boy keeps running, and while his feet touch the stone floor of the palace in succession, his feet transform from the brown fabric boots into thick paws covered in black fur. His back arches forward, now allowing his hands – no, more paws – to touch the floor. The black hair that already mops on his head is spreading over the child's body in a thick coat. Granting him greater skill and speed, Vali transforms into a small, black wolf, and his new form darts between the legs of all those who surround him until the boy is out of site. Loki hopes within his heart that Freyr and Grid will recognize him at the Bifrost, for at least now he will reach it.

Loki turns his head in anticipation of a sight of Narvi in Sigyn's arms, but sees neither of them. Modi rushes past him, almost knocking Loki over, but doesn't stop to acknowledge that he knows the figure. Loki's heart is racing, confused and afraid, searching the crowds for familiar faces. Another loud crack sounds off behind him, bringing down the ceiling within the basement fortress, forcing even Loki to keep moving to the light outside the gates.

...

Sigyn has been running, trying to keep Vali in her sights, when she notices that what she thought was her son ahead of her was another Vanir child. She stops dead in her tracks, and looks behind her to notice that her other son is nowhere to be found. Where is she?

"Narvi?" Sigyn calls out the name, first at a normal tone, hoping to hear his response from behind one of the tall people coming up around her. Nothing. She can assume that Vali caught up to Loki somehow as she cannot find him either, and he is more likely to stop if he is frightened.

"Narvi!" The calls are becoming more frantic. She doesn't want to move backward, hoping that he might have passed her. A loud crack comes from behind, and Sigyn feels the floor beneath her move. Her heart shakes with the surrounding stone. "Narvi! Narvi where are you?!" She is screaming out for her son, only now she knows that her voice is lost in the sea of other mothers calling out for their children. So many of them could not get out in time.

The floor beneath her begins to split, opening up to the ground beneath. But the dirt itself is also splitting, not tied to the building above, but the entire realm. Sigyn guesses which pieces will remain intact, but she has to continue moving forward, calling out for her son between frantic breaths.

"Mother!" She hears the call behind her, and instantly knows that Narvi is not lost. Sigyn turns to see him running, but is awestruck that the floor itself has opened wide into the space. Her son is limping, unable to run fast, trying to keep up with those that have found a clear path through the falling stone.

"Narvi! Narvi I'm here!" Sigyn backtracks her steps, being forced out of the way by the panicked people who run to the outside. She watches Narvi closely, not wanting to miss his hand the second she can touch it.

Narvi leaps from one stone island to the next, following the lead of a woman in front of him. He takes one more step. Sigyn reaches out her hand to him, just as the stone floor opens to the wide abyss below.

She can feel his fingertips, if only for a moment. The soft skin of the child, just barely giving touch to the edges of her hand. The world slows down. The only sound present is the loud beating of her heart within her ears, pounding as if it will shatter out of her chest. The walls of the palace crash in silence from the madness. The screaming people make no raucous as they pass by. Dim, fading visions are only focused in the center of her sight.

Heartbeat, only heartbeat; one by one in Sigyn's core, the loud world around her disappears with the final light of her son's eyes gleaming back to her in fear.


	22. Unknown Destination

Loki still cannot find Sigyn, and the terror of not knowing while the palace falls apart is throwing him back into emotions he had long forgotten. He remembers hearing Sigyn's voice, calling out of him from The Flame, both in vision and in life. That same voice, from deep within the palace, screams again. Loki follows the sound of the voice, knowing it is Sigyn, and dreading its reason. When he pushes his way through a fallen pillar's rubble, the sight before is unbelievable.

Sigyn is on the floor of the palace, precariously against an imminent crack in the floor. Her body is slumped over, one of her arms over the edge of the stone floors, and she is screaming in terror into space. There are no more people in this room, but only one thing could make Sigyn stop dead in her tracks and lie here.

Loki cannot bring himself to admit it, and uses the panic to get her out. He wraps one arm around her waist, but she clutches the floor.

"I can't leave him here! I can't leave him here!" Her words don't make sense, as there is only black below. Her flustered expression, unblinking eyes, and burning tears accompany Sigyn's screams. She does not look at Loki, staring into the open floor.

"Sigyn, we have to keep moving!" Loki is yelling back at her, trying to rise above the sound of the palace crumbling above them. If they don't leave, they will be crushed.

"No! I can't leave him!" She grasps the edges of the stone with her white knuckles.

"Sigyn, for Vali, we have to get out!"

The name stops her cold, and she finally looks at Loki, who is just as devastated as she is. But his strength feeds to her, enough to allow him to bring Sigyn to her feet, and lead her out. She takes a final look over her shoulder at the hole in the floor that soon envelops the whole room.

...

The Bifrost is overwhelmed with people, some who want to take it to refuge and some who want to abandon the cause and jump into the river. They don't seem to understand that Jormungand is tearing the realm apart, leaving them no place to stay.

Grid and Freyr found Vali amongst the people, obvious by his curious expression when he spoke. The child doesn't understand the illusion, which cannot be unlocked by anyone but Loki for fear of distorting his natural form. So they lead him into the Bifrost with them as he is. Freyr looks at Grid with hope that they will see Loki and Sigyn again with Narvi, on a new world with new hope and life. Having lived through the last Ragnarok, the two are not afraid, and guard the child through the journey to the unknown destination.

Thor himself has abandoned the northern post, and is seen at the Bifrost site with Heimdall. Nothing that they can do will speed up the process of transport, but Thor hopes that his presence will bring organization through the chaos. He catches sight of Modi, who is alone in the crowd and pushing through, and watches while his son cuts lines to get into the Bifrost stream.

Loki and Sigyn are clenching their fists together. Sigyn cannot stop shaking and is in shock. Loki tries to lead her through the crowd, hoping that her status and appearance will get them through faster. But the line does not move. They are running out of time. He looks up to see Thor's eyes upon him, and the people start surging forward into the Bifrost. There are not many left, and Thor brings up the back, just as the bridge starts to crack from the palace gate and the northern half of Asgard falls away.

When they finally reach the Bifrost, they are some of the last people to walk through it. Sigyn has no fear, no expression. She merely moves as Loki guides her. They step into the light and are forced forward into the stream, again overwhelmed with the loud sound of rushing time and space around them. The light is blinding, so Sigyn closes her eyes, the only voluntary action she can muster. Loki searches the stars for a clue of their target. He can feel the energy behind them changing. The Bifrost is being shut down behind them, surely falling away with what remains of Asgard's borders.

The end comes abruptly, and on a dark planet. It has almost blackened skies, and smells of smoke and fire. But the terrain has old plantlife, dead but present, indicative of a place once vibrant and complete. A suitable place to restart.

Loki knows this place. There is carnage all around, broken buildings and abandoned shelters littering the landscape. He may have not been at this site, but the realm is that of Midgard. The earth below is scorched and stretched since Jormungand took his toll on the humans. But now, the air is ready for new life. The Aesir and other refugees come pouring in from the last Bifrost transmission.

Loki turns at the sound of a bark, swiping his hand to transform his son back into the child he is. He scoops Vali into his arms, squeezing tightly against the boy, wanting to envelope him and never release. Grid and Freyr follow behind, taking one flabbergasted look at Sigyn, who is still too shocked to speak.

Vali struggles in his father's arms, but Loki won't let go. He falls to his knees with the boy against his chest, and yells aloud in pain. Against all the sorrow for losing his mother, killing his own father, and watching Odin fall, Loki has never known pain like losing his son. And how could he? The world around him spins with quick rotation, forcing Loki to rock back and forth, stroking his hand in Vali's hair and sobbing.

Vali finally pulls away enough to look around. Loki releases to let him go, but doesn't rise from his knees, keeping his head slinked forward to the ground. The boy takes three steps behind to Sigyn, who is standing, and staring straight ahead. He tugs at her skirt to look down at him. She slowly kneels down, keeping her eyes forward.

He, of course, asks where his brother is, to which no one gives reply. Now Freyr and Grid have joined in the tears, their hands to their mouths in sorrow and disbelief. But Vali, being so young and much wiser than they, takes his mother's hands in his.

"I'm here, mother, if that's what you need." The little one's hands seem to take Sigyn out of her trance, enough for her to make eye contact with him. Her tears start to flow involuntarily. But she does not grimace in sadness, knowing more than ever that her son is much stronger than she.

"Oh, my love," she chokes out between sobs. "You are all I'll ever need." She embraces him tightly, and Loki joins in. Freyr and Grid stand above them with joined hands, their faces drenched. They say a small spell to wish Narvi to Valhalla, where he will watch over their clan for all time. Along with all the souls lost to the Ragnarok, the boy's bright spirit will feed a new Yggdrasill, and rebuild their world within.

Modi, still alone and searching for Thor in the crowd of commanders, notices the small family kneeling on the ground. He counts them individually, and notices one missing. The boy's heart, once hardened and so recently cruel to his friends, sinks low in his chest. For Modi, the child and true Prince of Asgard, is guilty.


	23. Picking up Pieces

Modi doesn't have time to be upset, as his father Thor walks into view. The child watches while Loki's family crouches on the ground, still embracing one another and chanting. Thor walks to the group, unsure of the development, only meaning to thank Loki for his effort in bringing the refugees to safety through the Bifrost.

Freyr and Grid break their hold, allowing Thor to get closer. Immediately, Thor notices that there is a child absent, and his hand immediately goes to his mouth in disbelief. Loki turns and notices his brother above him, and finally rises. They stand, unmoving, both of them mourning Narvi and the loss of Asgard while staring forward. Loki can say nothing to confirm the tragedy, his lips tightly pursed to keep from crying out again in front of Vali. Thor pulls Loki in an embrace, the sort of clutching hug that both men try to pretend is about their victory of life instead of the reality: Thor keeps Loki upright from collapsing in sorrow.

Thor leads Loki away from his family to try and glean what happened. They sit down on a deconstructed concrete wall, the only recognizable rubble in the area. Loki's hair, usually slicked back and behind his ears, is now tousled in such a way that it falls in his face. He searches his outfit for a piece of twine to tie it back, now a force of habit after so many years taking care of his children, but finds no purchase on the armor. Thor waits for Loki to start talking, always so good at breaking the silence, but is forced to have courage in asking the questions.

"Loki, what happened?"

"I... I don't know."

"He just didn't get out?"

"He was right behind Sigyn. I _watched_ him run behind her. Vali charged ahead..." Loki is searching his memory for any clues. "Narvi is... was..." he shakes his head with tears again, "_is_... fearless. He would not have stopped for just anything. Maybe he saw someone he knew in the rush." Loki buries his face in his hands.

"And Sigyn?"

"She had lost him, was probably thrown around in the scuffle of people. I kept trying to get people out, and helped Vali get to the Bifrost. I couldn't find her, I assumed she was with Narvi, assumed..." Loki can't keep clear composure, and his words trail off in a mess. "I... I heard her screaming. After the palace started to come down. I heard her screaming and remembered when you saved her. I knew that scream."

"Is she injured?"

"She watched him fall."

Thor's expression morphs from concern to heartbreak. Now he understands why Sigyn appeared so lost when he caught a glimpse of them on the bridge. He can offer no words of comfort, as that is usually Loki's job. So Thor does the only thing he knows how to do, which is making a grand declaration.

"Loki, I will need you to rebuild our world. You're the stronger commander, the better leader."

Loki cannot think of the future, so focused on the devastation. His eloquence seems stolen. But the reality of Loki as a parent takes over any desire he might have for respect and admiration in this moment.

"Where is your son, Thor? I saw him running through the palace. Did you not leave him with someone?"

Thor isn't prepared to be questioned about Modi, already failing as a parent, and struggling to make a connection with the boy. It dawns on him that Modi was pushing his way through the crowd, most likely scared. Had he taken the time to explain his role to Modi, or what to do if danger struck? Just as Thor is contemplating this, Loki nudges his shoulder, and points straight ahead, as he has known the boy was watching through the whole exchange.

Modi is crying, wondering where his own father's concern was, while he watched Loki's family give tribute to their missing son. Instead of running to Thor, he goes the other way, trying to find a better place to hide. Loki puts his hand on Thor's shoulder, suggesting a chase after Modi.

"Your son is your greatest treasure and legacy, Thor. Do not poison his potential with neglect." Loki rises and makes his way back to Sigyn. He speaks while walking.

"I will join you, Thor, in rebuilding this world. But first, we need some semblance of healing. Go find yours."

...

Earth is mostly destroyed, burned, and dead. But the people are already finding their places, making shelter, finding whatever viable soil is available for planting. The Vanir people especially are breaking off into groups, asking the lost Aesir if they need help finding sustenance. The giants are lifting the larger piece of rubble, trying to find any surviving humans. Screams indicate that some are still alive, terrified by the alien saviors.

Thor finds Modi deep within an old building, covered in the soot that falls from the upper floors. His son has taken off his cape and child-sized armor, sitting in the black sheath of underarmor clothing, and concentrates on throwing stones at the wall.

"Modi, what's wrong?"

He says nothing, staring ahead, throwing more stones in adamant defiance.

"Please, son, talk to me. We have been through too much."

Modi gazes at his father for a split second, looking for more rocks.

Thor sighs, exasperated with his son, but painfully aware that it was his actions that lead them to this point.

"I know I wasn't there to guide you. I know I... I could have done better. I'm so sorry, Modi. If I'd lost you..." The thought alone makes Thor queasy, stifling the words.

"Where were you?" Modi asks, angrily, finally showing his true age and not that of a spoiled child.

"I was fighting the enemy, keeping the realm safe. Don't you understand that I have to put the people first?" Thor's words drip with unintentional anger.

"All the people, father? All the people, over me?"

Thor's head droops to the side at this, understanding his son's sorrow, loneliness, and desperation. He takes Modi's hands in his.

"Never again, Modi. Never." He pulls his son into his arms, trying to embrace the boy in the way he's seen Loki set example. Thor assumes his declaration is finality, a definite resolution. He can have no idea that beneath returned embrace, Modi plots in anger that seethes deep, forging more and more evil with every promise. He knows that Thor's assurances are mostly empty and unattainable. The damage is done. Modi has, even in his young and growing heart, declared his father an enemy.


	24. Time to Rebuild

The sun sets on Earth after the first day of refuge. Thor and Modi have left the destroyed building in favor of a small plot of land in the center of many surrounding settlements. The Vanir have made the best shelters, already used to making modest homes from fabric and animal hide, but the Aesir struggle the most with keeping warm. As a result of the devastation, everyone is forced to set aside his or her differences in favor of survival.

Loki has redressed in a simple tunic borrowed from his uncle. He built a small tent for the remainder of his family with the help of Freyr and Grid. Sigyn, still in shock, has barely any words to speak, but Vali has been surprisingly helpful for his age. He does not fully understand his brother's absence, but his parents are fortunate in this fact that they will have some time to process before explaining it further. Vali gathers firewood from nearby rubble, diligently working to be useful, and tries to light it with his magic; though the child is too young to set ablaze such a pile, Sigyn notices his effort, and it forces her to smile if even for a moment.

When they retire to sleep, Loki pulls Vali into bed with Sigyn and himself, squeezing both of them. All three end up in tears before finally coming to rest, missing the obvious void amongst them, but wake up with the memory of an equal dream. Narvi smiles at them from above, his sweet and caring nature echoing through the hope of a new Yggdrasill, comforting his family. Sigyn, Loki, and Vali sleep with such configuration for more than an Earthly week before Vali finally asks for his own place to rest, ready to move forward as the only child in the house. Sigyn will never be ready, but is comforted by yet another gesture from Grid: purple and blue embroidery on the edges of Loki's cape, which she rescued from the palace, forever memorializing the lost and the living.

...

Magic alone cannot make much difference with the disaster left behind by Jormungand, but after so many weeks, the skies are clearing and turning blue. Some living things are starting to grow again. The stronger refugees are combining forces with the humans to move the settlements away from the growing shelter that Thor is creating. It is obvious within a few more days that he is only waiting for the planet to be more inhabitable before declaring it a New Asgard.

Thor counsels with Loki over the development, and asks him to dress in armor to bring comfort and familiarity to the people as a commander. Though Thor is still declared their King, Loki commands a respect and an admiration that comes from his devotion to the people's welfare. Heimdall, forever the gatekeeper, reports that Yggdrasill is rebuilding, with new worlds forming beneath their current location. It seems even as the Ragnarok left total devastation in its wake, the great tree always intended for the leaders to remain above, watching over the other realms.

The skies are clearer every day, and new children are born. The settlements grow from small tents to sturdy buildings. The people are dividing, as they would naturally, into groups that they find comfortable and familiar. It is time to spread within the rest of Yggdrasill. Loki approaches Thor with a proposal for a new world, close to Earth.

"My brother, why would you want to leave Asgard now, when you will forever be known to these people as their hero?" Thor's disappointment is obvious, though somewhat unexpected. With Odin gone, Thor is forced to take the throne and be a real leader; he never learned how to guide the people without an iron fist, though he has their respect. He walks with Loki as they discuss.

"Dear Thor, this is not my home. It isn't my wife's home anymore, nor is it my son's. We do not belong here any more than you might have belonged in Vanaheim; I now crave peace, not power." Loki's words reflect the immense growth he's incurred these last years, and his sorrow over the many wars he's had to see.

"Very well, then. As defender of the realms, I will grant you to it. Where is it you wish to go?"

"I don't plan to go far. And those who wish to follow will be welcome. Sigyn desires a place without such a bright sun, and Vali needs something new to not focus on his loneliness. Modi has not come to call." Loki looks at Thor with hope that he will have an explanation for his son's scarcity, but Thor says nothing, so he continues. "And, well, I have too many memories of this place before our coming here. I cannot hope to be cleansed of my indiscretions if I feel constantly reminded of them. And so I hope to go and find my own place within this Universe."

"You have the right to rule, Loki. You've earned it from these folk. No one would take it from you, should you call your world a Gard." Thor hopes to bring Loki comfort in this revelation that they can both rule. But Loki only shakes his head, hoping that his next words will bring clarity to his dear brother, who still does not seem to understand the point of being one with the people.

"Thor, I do not wish to rule. You missed so much of what father tried to teach you, yet I hope that you will come into it here as Asgard grows. Should the people of the realm find me worthy of respect, I will accept it; I do not want a throne to doom my son to inescapable responsibility. What if he does not desire it?" Loki stops walking, and looks Thor squarely in the eye. "I only wish for my family to be happy, to live in peace, and be free of such torment. It will be a home, not a kingdom."

Thor isn't sure if he should be insulted or grateful at this declaration. He would be losing his brother, the only real close support he has now that Odin is dead, but he has the opportunity to rebuild the world in whatever way he sees fit.

"What will you call your home, Loki?"

Loki smiles and looks at the ground. It is obvious that he has discussed this with his family many times before coming to Thor.

"My dear brother. We shall call it Narvlheim."


	25. Saying Goodbye

On the day Loki's family leaves Asgard, great announcements have already been made that new settlements are soon to be distributed. New Asgard has been actively building for some time, but now that Heimdall reports a viable planet nearby, there is hope that Yggdrasill is starting to heal more fervently.

The people who wish to leave are mostly Vanir; they still honor Loki's magic, and are not accustomed to the climate of Earth. But they have helped as they can with getting crops growing, sustaining these inhabitants, and are ready to move forward. Those who wish to stay are mourning the loss of a wonderful family. Many do owe Loki their lives. Some of the women who admired him for so long are secretly jealous of his wife's fortune, but cannot fathom the pain she has experienced in the wake of Ragnarok. But Sigyn's strength comes from the other mothers, the few she befriended while helping rebuild, who also lost loved ones and children. They all rely on one another for support, and Sigyn is grateful that a few of them with nothing left to lose are going with her family to the new realm.

Loki is dressed in ceremony attire, full armor regalia, including the altered cloak from Grid. He stands tall beside Thor. The King begins the ritual:

"Loki, former King of Vanaheim, my brother, and friend. We stand here to wish you off to a new realm, to rebuild our Universe, and lead with peace. Do you accept this charge."

"Yes."

"In your wake, we have brought you a gift." Thor holds out his hands to receive a book from Heimdall, who smiles at Loki for the first time since he was a child. The binding is heavy and thick, like the old books of Asgard, but this treasure is bright green and gold, with an emblem of Loki's horned helmet as a crest. Thor hands it to Loki.

"We must begin our new Universe with true history. I give you the accounts of all respect and admiration from Asgard to you, Loki Laufeyson." Loki is puzzled at this gesture, but opens the book. There are no moving pictures, no grand illustrations: only letters from the people, describing his sons, his wife, and himself. He has to blink his eyes quickly to hold back the tears, grateful that his brother would go out of his way like this. Thor finally speaks out above the people in the crowd sobbing.

"In your hands is the record of your time spent in Asgard, the works we did together, and the love we have for you. In your hands is your redemption." Thor puts his hand on Loki's shoulder, and Loki echoes the movement in return, mouths a 'thank you,' and the two stand forward to the crowd again. Sigyn stands by Loki's side with Vali, proud of her husband's achievement, happy to leave with a clean slate.

"We declare that anyone who wishes to rebuild the realm step forward!"

While the crowd ebbs and flows, some still saying goodbye, some crying loudly, Modi is invisible. He stands beside his father, but is essentially inconsequential to these developments. He has made no determination to wish his uncle farewell, nor is his handwriting found anywhere in the book. The effort was not easily achieved, nor was it unnoticed by Thor. Modi glares at Loki's family, and then again at Thor, plotting heavily. He does not understand why they deserve such a sendoff. Modi cannot accept in his heart that they are family, and resolves to cleanse the universe of Jotnar filth in his days as the King, which will surely come when Thor abandons his post.

The final crowds of those leaving have gathered at the post. Thor asks them to stand back a bit, raising Mjolnir high. He looks at Loki one last time, and gestures to his brother to hold the handle up as well, so that they both might have the strength to complete the next move.

"My people, I declare as King of Asgard, a new realm! May the road to Narvlheim take you safely to your new home!" Thor yells loudly as the sky above crackles and booms with thunder. He throws the hammer down, Loki's arm pulsing magic through the ground, opening up a portal to the sky. The light looks something like the Bifrost roads, pumping in unimaginable color and sound, leading to a place further away than their eyes can take them.

Loki lets go of the handle, and turns to his family. Freyr and Grid are close behind. In the wind of the portal's power, Loki's cape flies behind him, showing all the people the grace and stable nature that Sigyn has known since childhood. He takes Vali's hand first, and then Sigyn's, and walks into the blinding light.

The people who resolved to go with them are frightened but determined, unafraid of what lies ahead. They trust the Family Lokison, and will follow to eternity.


	26. Epilogue

Almost 20 Earthly years have passed since the Ragnarok destroyed all but one realm of Yggdrasill. On Narvlheim, the people have declared Loki Laufeyson their Steward and King, true leader in times of negotiations with other realms and as a teacher of magic. His great sorcery has lead the realm to unbelievable life and stability; though their atmosphere is often lit with the remnants of destroyed worlds, it makes the leading industry of magic more fitting in this place. Sigyn found it ironic that they landed on a world void of true purple, but believes it to be because her lost son took it all for himself to Valhalla.

Vali Lokison has grown to be a remarkable young man. Though his father does not approve of war, he knows the importance of learning proper defense, and has sent Vali to train in Asgard in the few years since reaching adulthood. Vali's features have morphed from softened edges to sharp definitions of character: his eyes are a deep, haunting blue, which matches the cape given to him as a warrior; the black metal armor he wears has the clear emblem of a wolf. But unlike Loki's youthful desire to show dominance, Vali takes his mother's advice: his hair is cut very short to show respect and servitude to the people, and is spiked to look something like the scruff of an animal; fitting for the man's history as such. It seems even Loki's attempt to bring the transformation of his child back to normal left some semblance of canid blood within his veins after all.

Vali enjoys travel, and has honed his skills as a sorcerer. Yggdrasill did not build itself without portals during this new cycle, and Vali has found many. He often travels to New Asgard to meet with his uncle Thor, who still reigns as King, though is getting older by the day. Vali's favorite passageway leads to a world called Dagheim, a very hot realm close to its own sun. The gatekeeper Heimdall sent his family there to rebuild. Vali has to admit to himself that the reason for his frequent visits to Dagheim are to admire the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on: Ragfrieda, daughter of the gatekeeper. Her dark skin seems fitting in such a yellow place. She keeps her hair tied back in several braids, which are always configured differently each time Vali sees her. They have become close friends in their years training on Asgard, enough so that Vali affectionately calls her 'Rigs,' but their friendship has not evolved past such a casual closeness. Much to Vali's dismay, that is.

But his true pride and joy is his little sister, Hela, who was born just a year after the Ragnarok. She is the light of Vali's life, the purpose for his being a great fighter, and an even better friend. He protects her with a scalding fire, remembering the pain of losing his twin, of which the void was never truly healed. Even Loki and Sigyn, though admiring and doting on their daughter, cannot compare to the immediate response Vali gives to the young boys who come calling at her door. With the black hair of her father, but the kind eyes of her mother, Hela is enchanting and dangerous. She makes no secret that her magic goes deep, and often strolls the forests with several projections. Though younger than Vali, she is just now reaching the age of strong wanderlust, craving opportunity to see the other realms and meet new races.

But Vali did not intend for Hela to be so easily deceived while he was away in New Asgard these past few weeks. While she has not yet mastered the tricks of portal travel, she often haunts the Bifrost site in hope of visitors. On this day, a new young man appears.

He stands tall, slender, and seems to have come to Narvlheim for the express purpose of meeting the beautiful girl who sits high in a nearby tree. The man walks slowly but deliberately towards it, looking up and keeping eye contact with Hela after each step. He wears armor that she does not recognize, and has a flowing mauve cape behind his figure. The man's face is square, commanding, underneath a shoulder-length curtain of wavy blonde hair.

"Fair maiden, why must thou hide and wait in such a place?" The man suavely extends his right hand to her, offering it to help her down. Against her nature, Hela takes his hand and lets him help her down.

"You are a stranger to this place, yes?" Her voice is deep, fitting for years of singing loudly with her mother, and enchants the man.

"I am, though I know you, Hela Lokisdottir. For I have waited long to meet you."

She is taken aback by the man's words. Surely her brother would have told him about her, or he would not be familiar so with her name. Perhaps she will have heard his as well.

"And what is your name, wanderer?"

He smiles at her, exhibiting a wide show of white teeth. The gesture seems well practiced, but Hela does not notice the precise timing he is calculating.

It matters not their connection.

It matters not that their fathers are brothers without blood.

To the man, she is an enemy, a force to be wiped out.

"I am Modi, dear beauty, true Prince of Asgard." He raises her hand to his lips, and kisses gently. Many years in the making, his plan is slowly falling into place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, readers, the time had come. This is the end of the Saga for Sigyn and Loki, though it is probably obvious that the next story will be about these OCs. I hope you have enjoyed the story, though we all shed some tears along the way. I will miss them, but they will make small appearances I am sure.

Feedback is greatly appreciated, both for the saga, and for the future of these stories. Thoughts make for better stories! Thank you all again, and keep your eyes open for the next installment :)


End file.
